Tirinin Elen
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: MARY-SUE HATERS BEWARE! Tir thinks she's an average girl, but when she's transported to ME, she finds out that her past was more then she thought. COMPLETE!R&R Dedicated to Lauren and Laura. Spastic Plastic.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer:  
  
PHE: I own absolutely everything in the world that is somehow connected to Lord of the Rings.  
  
Jack (Sparrow): *PHEW* Thankgoodness you've stopped ownin' meh, luv.  
  
PHE: Nuh-uh-uh! I own you, too.  
  
Jack: How's that?  
  
PHE: Will.  
  
Will: What did I do.  
  
PHE: I own you and Jack.  
  
Will: How?  
  
PHE: You're played by Orlando.  
  
Will and Jack: And?  
  
PHE: Orlando plays Legolas.  
  
Will: Oh.  
  
Jack: I still dun know how you own meh.  
  
PHE: *sighs* You know Will. Will is played by Orlando Bloom. Orlando Bloom also plays Legolas Greenleaf. Legolas Greenleaf is a character in Lord of the Rings. Therefore, you are somehow connected to Lord of the Rings, and so I own you.  
  
Jack: ...  
  
Lawyer: Ahem.  
  
PHE: Erm.... Nevermind! I don't own anything, except for Tir, Dawn, and any other characters that you don't know and/or recognize.  
  
Lawyer: Good Girl.  
  
At the End of All Things  
By: Pippin the Hobbit-Elf  
  
A/N: Mary-Sue haters beware!!!  
  
Chapter One-  
The Meeting  
  
Tirinin Elen ran lightly out of the classroom, Her flute case banging happily on her side, book bag dangling off one shoulder, hoping she didn't miss the bus. "At least if I miss the bus, I can always walk home with Dawn." she said to her self. When she got outside, she found out that she had indeed missed the bus, and so she went looking for her friend. She headed toward the schools library, where Dawn usually went when she had free-time. "If I have free time," Tirinin Elen had told her friend "then I would be at home watching or reading Lord of the Rings." "I know you would, Tir. If you were allowed, that would be all you would do." Dawn would reply. Then the two friends would laugh until there were tears running down their cheeks.  
  
Tir hurried over to the library, running fast and lightly, not tiring. But she saw her friend running just as she turned a corner. "Dawn!" she cried out. "Hi!" she yelled back. They both stopped running, and walked up to each other. "What...is...the...problem?" asked Dawn, apparently out of breath. "I missed the bus, so I figured that you would like me to walk you home, since I must go that way." replied Tir. "What were you running for, anyway?" Tir asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "This." answered Dawn, as she held out her fist. "What?" Tir asked, seeing no bruise or cut. She opened her hand. "An old gut, with a long gray beard, and a tall pointy hat gave it to me. He said to me: 'Dawn, you need to give this to Tirinin Elen.' so I took the ring, and the he said: 'It is very important that she gets this, Dawn' he said as I hurried off. I turned around to face him, but then he was gone." She snatched the ring off of her palm.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Tir said slowly. "It looks like the One Ring." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?" asked Dawn, annoyed. "No!' replied Tir defensively. "And yet...yes. My preciousss." Tir said, trying to freak her friend out. "Stop that!" said Dawn, slightly scared. "That is creepy! If it was the One Ring, then I would hope that it wouldn't poison you like it did to Gollum. But it is just a ring, and from someone who wanted you to have it." Tir looked at her. "Mae govannen." she replied with a broad smile on her face. Dawn looked at her, slightly angry. "Stop talking in Elvish! I can't understand you, and besides, it is a fake language!" Dawn turned around, and started heading home. "Aiya?" Tir asked, for she knew that Dawn knew what that meant. "'Oh' what?" asked Dawn, temper rising. Tir put the ring in her pocket, and ran to catch up with Dawn. "Lle holma va' edan" Tir replied slowly and loudly. Dawn threw her hands up in disgust "Of course I smell like a human!! I am a human, elf!" Tir quickly flattened her long golden hair so it covered her ears.  
  
"Just because they are pointy, doesn't give you permission to tease me." said Tir, her temper rising as well. "But you are an elf." said Dawn as she defended her self. Tir rolled her eyes and growled. "Well, theirs my house!" pointed Dawn. "Gotta go!" She quickly ran across the street and into her house. The door slammed behind her with a loud "WHAK!" Tir continued walking. She glanced at her watch. "Aiya! If I walk the long way, it shall take me an hour to get home! I shall take my favourite way, through Mirkwood."  
  
The forest that she called Mirkwood wasn't really Mirkwood, of course. She had just named it that for her fondness of Mirkwood.  
  
So she headed towards Mirkwood. She heard a gunshot somewhere in the forest. 'I think the best way is through the tree tops.' she thought. She climbed up to the top of the nearest tree. She looked around from the top, and found that she could not see anything or anyone, even with her extraordinary eye sight. So she continued her journey through the tree tops. "BANG!!!" went a distant gunshot. 'I need to hide, and fast!' was the thought that had passed through Tir's head. The only thought. 'How?" she thought. 'The One Ring!' said a voice. ' 'Tisn't real, though!' but she pulled it out of her pocket. "Tirinin Elen!" she heard someone whisper. She looked around the forest, but could not see anyone. "Tirinin Elen." the voice said again. "The Ring!" said Tir out loud. "It's the Ring! The Ring is calling my name! It is the One Ring!" she hesitated as the shots got closer. Quickly, she put the Ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. She looked down at herself. She almost screamed. Tir was completely invisible! "'tis the One Ring." she said slowly. Then, everything went dark.  
  
Tir opened one of her eyes slowly to the sound of the birds singing. Birds Singing? 'That doesn't sound right.' She thought slowly. Then she noticed that something was digging into her back. She sat up, and turned around. She found out it was her flute. She hopefully looked around for her book bag, for it had her watch in it. She found her book bag at her feet. She opened it, and saw her lunch bag. She grabbed it greedily, realizing that she was famished. She took out her sandwich from lunch, glad that she didn't eat it yesterday. She took out her watch, and gave it a glance. "9:15 AM! Wha...?" Then she noticed that it wasn't 9:15 anymore. "Wha...? It was just 9:15! Now 'tis 10:00!" she watched as her watches hands flew around the face of the watch. "My watch..... What is wrong with it?" she threw it into her book bag in disgust.  
  
That's when she noticed her music folder. "Well, at least I have my music to play." She sighed. Tir pulled out the folder and got out her "Lord of the Rings" music. She put together her flute, and started her playing. She decided to sit in the sunlight, where it was warm. Her golden hair flashed as she scooted herself into the sun. She resumed her playing, but not for long.  
  
She soon heard the sound of footsteps. When she decided that no one was around, she place her hair behind her ears so she could hear better, and went back to her playing. She was playing the "In Dreams" Part of the selection, and was about to go play the "Lothlorien" part, when she heard the footsteps again.  
  
She saw no one, so she played yet again. "Put the instrument on the ground, or I shall cut your head off." She heard a slightly harsh voice say. She placed her flute on the ground. She slowly stood up, her golden hair rippling down her shoulders.  
  
As she turned around, she knocked over her lunch bag. She stood up and faced the person who threatened her. She stared in awe. "I know who you are!" she gasped.  
  
"Who?" asked the stranger curiously. "You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. Am I right?" Tir replied slowly, but surely.  
  
"That is correct. Who are you?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Tir absentmindedly placed her hair behind her ears, forgetting that she was in Middle-earth, and her ears were like an elves. Aragorn took a step back in surprise.  
  
"My name is Tirinin Elen, daughter of Granthil."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Brightest Star." He said. I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" "Your name." He replied. "Oh." Tir said, blushing. "My friends just call me 'Tir' for short."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "You are an Elf." He said, knowing that she had no clue. "Well, I knew my name is Elvish, for my mother told me." "I see." Said Aragorn, apparently not wanting to tell her anymore. "Well, I must be off, then." "No! Wait! Where are you going?" Tir asked, hoping that he would invite her along. "I am going to the house of Elrond, which you know about, since you know who I am."  
  
"By any chance, are you stopping at Bree?" Tir asked. "And then going to Rivendell?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask? Do you wish to come along?" he asked, sounding suspicious.  
  
"Aiya!oh! Please! Yallume! At last I am not lost anymore!" "So you do speak some Elvish?" asked Aragorn kindly.  
  
"Amin.... I...." she started to say, but Aragorn cut her off. "You shall come with me to Bree, and then Rivendell. Though I might be meeting some, um, mellon there, if you know what I mean. Tir nodded. "Friends." Tir said plainly.  
  
But she knew more. He was going to meet the hobbits, and then they would go to Weather Top. A Morgul blade would stab Frodo. But for some reason, something was holding her back from saying this to him.  
  
"You also go by Strider, don't you?" she asked curiously. "Quel! Good! " Shouted Aragon. You shall call me that at Bree, for I shall not want to be known. Understand?"  
  
Tir nodded, and went to go pack up her things.  
  
"What is that strange instrument that you were playing?" He asked. "Where I come from, it is called a flute." She replied. "And, we are given music written down to play on out different instruments." She said, answering his unasked question.  
  
She slung her book bag on one shoulder, and her flute case on the other. "I'm ready." She said. "Follow me." Aragorn replied. He stepped through the veil of trees, and into a clearing. There was his horse. "It's beautiful." Breathed Tir. "We shall be in Bree in two days." He stated, and hopped on his horse. "Come on." He said in a hurried way. "We must get there soon, before the Nazgul arrives."  
  
Tir nodded, and hopped on the horse. She was fairly good with horses, and other animals. She could always ride any horse, for they seemed to always be tame for her.  
  
'Maybe I really am an Elf.' She thought as they rode off.  
  
"When we get to Bree, shall I ask for some proper clothing for you?" asked Aragorn. She knew what he had in mind. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. He noticed her face, and laughed. "Well, then, I can always give you some breeches, a tunic, shoes and a cloak." Tir smiled happily, for she had always wanted that. "Aiya! That would be wonderful!" she replied.  
  
Tir moved her book bag to the front of her, and opened it up. She looked inside for her Fellowship of the Ring book. She took it out, and put her book bag back over her shoulder. "What do you have there?" asked Aragorn curiously, peering out of the corner of his eye. "'Tis a map." Tir said shortly. "May I see it?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Of course." she said. Tir handed the Man the book, hoping he would not look at the cover. "This is where we are." Aragorn showed her. He was pointing to somewhere on the map. "We are south of Bree. So we shall go north, the east to Rivendell." Tir nodded, and Aragorn handed her back her book. As Tir put it away in her book bag, she noticed her C.D. player was in there. 'And it works!' she said to herself when she had tried the machine. She had really wanted to play it now, but she figured it would lead to strange questions, so she decided against it.  
  
It was beginning to be late afternoon when Aragorn spoke to her again. "If we do not stop for camp, and we keep going, we shall get to Bree by dawn." Tir knew he was asking her if she cared, but she didn't. "Fine with me." Tir replied. She wasn't tired at all. In fact, she felt like running a race with Aragorn, she on foot, he on his horse, but he would object, she knew it.  
  
"If you get tired, just lean on me and rest." said Aragorn. Tir nodded. She hoped they would get to Bree soon, for she was hungry again. "Do you have any food?" she asked quietly. "For I've had very little in the past two days." "Aye, I have some cram in one of the packs, if you can find some, you can have some." Replied the Ranger.  
  
Tir searched in the packs for the cram, for she knew what it would look like.  
  
When she found some, she took it out and offered some to Aragorn. "Why, thank you!" He said hungrily. He took a piece from her hand and stuffed it his mouth, then turned back to face the road.  
  
"'Tis late, Tirinin. You should be getting some rest soon." Tir looked up and noticed the stars. "Wow." she breathed. "They are beautiful, are they not?" Aragorn asked, chuckling.  
  
"Yes!" she replied in awe. "Everything over here is so beautiful! I could sit for hours doing nothing but looking around, and then still want to do some more looking!" "You do not have nature like this at home?" Aragorn questioned her. "No," answered Tir. "We have beauty, but this is far more then I have ever seen in my life!"  
  
It was completely black now. It seemed as if clouds were covering everywhere, and evil was afoot. Tir didn't like this at all. She was shivering, from head to toe, leaning into Aragorn for warmth. Aragorn slowed the horse to a stop, noticing that Tir had been shivering for a good ten minutes. He hopped down off of his horse, but told her to stay as she started to get off. Aragorn unfastened his cloak, and handed it to her.  
  
"Here." he said plainly. "Now you shall not be cold." She smiled at him.  
  
"Won't you be cold?" she asked him, as he got back on his horse. "No, I shall be fine. And 'tis no wonder you are cold! Look at what you are wearing!" he laughed.  
  
She took a glance at what her clothing. 'It is suitable,' she thought 'for a New Zealand summer!' Shorts, a T-shirt, and a pair of trainers did not do her any good in the cold of the forest, especially at night. Her shoes were fine, for they would be much help in climbing or running. But she knew she needed to fit in, as to not arise suspicion.  
  
"How much longer and farther to Bree, Aragorn?" Tir asked curiously.  
  
"At this rate, one hour until we arrive at the gates, and it is some leagues or so away." he replied, settling himself on the horse.  
  
"Aragorn," Tir said, placing her words carefully. "I could run through the trees. I can keep up with you, and I shan't tire easily." she stated, hoping he would say yes. "I suppose," he said. "As long as you can keep up." Tir nodded happily, and jumped off the horse. She ran into the nearest tree, and climbed to the top. She looked down, and waved to Aragorn. He prepared to ride, as she prepared to run. He took off, and so did she.  
  
Racing through the tree tops was most exhilarating. When she looked down in a few moments, she noticed that Aragorn wasn't there. She looked ahead of her, and he wasn't there either. She looked behind her, and saw the faint shape against the lightening sky. It was Aragorn, she realized, and started running again, and did not stop until she saw the gates of Bree, Aragorn's cloak swishing behind her.  
  
Tir looked around for Aragorn, but could not see him. She slid down the tree trunk, jumping off when she was about four feet off the ground. She landed with out a sound. She heard footsteps, attempting to be quiet. She quickly turned around, not wanting to see a Nazgul. It was Aragorn. When he knew he was caught, he ran up to her, horse trailing behind.  
  
"That was mean!" she said, protestant, for Aragorn was teasing her of being afraid. "If I was afraid," she said defiantly. "It would have been if you were captured. And you weren't, and everybody is happy." Aragorn laughed good-naturedly. "Come on, we need to get inside Bree." he said to her in a hurried matter. "I'd suggest covering yourself with the cloak, for people here are not used to strange clothes. Here is where I shall get you some- proper- clothing."  
  
Tir smiled, and covered her self up. She followed Aragorn to the gate. Since it was still dark out, the gates were still closed. Aragorn knocked loudly on the gate.  
  
The gate keeper opened the top slide in the gate, saw us, and asked:" What business does an Elf and a Ranger have in Bree?" "It is I, Strider. And this is a friend of mine, Tirinin. We wish to go to the Prancing Pony to meet some friends, and for accommodation." Aragorn replied swiftly. "Ahh! Strider! Yes, of course! Come on in! And your Elven friend too!" said the gate keeper happily. The keeper disappeared for a moment, and then the gates were opening. Aragorn led his horse inside, and Tir followed.  
  
Aragorn walked fast and hard towards the stables, where he undid all of the riding gear, and handed the packs to Tir. "Hold these, we shall keep them in our room." He said. "Room?" Tir asked back. "Don't worry, two beds. I just don't want any one pf my friends to be hurt or captured by the Nazgul, for they are coming." she nodded, understanding.  
  
They walked to the Prancing Pony, where they would be lodging. Tir knew what was to happen, but she did not speak a word. She still felt as if she were forbidden to do so.  
  
Aragorn went up to the front desk. "Butterbur, I would like a room, with two beds." Tir had noticed he had pulled out a spare cloak, and he had put it on, hood over his head, so he couldn't be seen under there. "Aye, Strider! How have you been?" asked Butterbur cheerfully. "Quite fine, old friend. Do you have what I ask for?" replied Aragorn.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you are getting the last one. Do you and your Elven friend need help with anything?" he asked politely as he handed Aragorn the key. "No, we shall be fine." replied Aragorn. "Thank you, Butterbur." Tir said happily. "You are welcome, fair elf!" replied Butterbur as she walked away.  
  
"Ar- I mean, Strider, why does everyone keep calling me an elf?" Tir asked impatiently. "As they see your ears," he said glancing at them. "And your hair. Only elves have hair as golden as yours, Tirinin."  
  
They walked up some steps, and down a hallway, until they came to the last door. Aragorn unlocked the door, and walked inside. Tir followed, and placed the packs she was still holding on one of the beds.  
  
She sat down on the bed and sighed. The cloak slid off her shoulders, and was hanging from her neck. "Oh, I shall go and get you some clothes now. Wait here." Said Aragorn as he walked out of the door.  
  
Tir grabbed her book bag, and quickly grabbed her "Fellowship of the Ring script, for she realized that this was closer to the movie then the book. 'Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin shall arrive when it 'tis raining.' she remembered, scanning the page.  
  
She heard a knock on the door. She hurriedly stuffed the papers into her pack and shoved it under the bed.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked curiously, figuring Aragorn would want her to do this.  
  
"'Tis Strider." replied a harsh voice. Tir opened the door, allowing him to walk in the room. He placed her clothes neatly on her bed, laid out, so she could see what she received.  
  
"There is a cloak, leggings, shoes, and a tunic." he said slowly, for he was removing some other things from his bundle.  
  
"This hears is your sword, for you will need protection on the way to Rivendell." he said a she laid down the sword in its sheath. "Do you know how to use it well?' he asked her. "Well enough that I can fight and not tire quickly." she replied, looking at the sword. "That is good." said Aragorn. He laid down two things this time. "Here is your bow, and here is your quiver filled with arrows. I imagine that you are as good with this?" he asked curiously. "Actually, I am better at the bow then I am with the sword." Tir said, happy to be getting some weapons. "Typical Elf." he said to Tir, ruffling her hair, playfully.  
  
"Get dressed, and meet me down stairs in the dining hall. If you can't find me, just ask." Tir nodded as Aragorn walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
She got dressed, making sure she put her clothes in her book bag, and trainers under the bed. She fastened that cloak on like Aragorn, but not completely hiding her face, just enough, though. She fitted the sheath around her waist, making sure it was covered by her tunic, but not the sword its self.  
  
She put the bow and the quiver under the bed. With that, she opened the door, walked out, and shut it behind her.  
  
She walked gracefully down the stairs and into the dining hall. There she saw Aragorn. She walked over to him, and sat down. 'I'm taller then him.' she realized. 'But I am definitely younger than him, unless I am an elf. That's it. I must truly be a elf. Now I must truly be going mental. Well, I shall at least find out at Rivendell.'  
  
Tir looked out the window. It was raining, hard. She saw people scurrying about, trying to get to some form of shelter.  
  
Just then, the door slammed open, and four little Hobbits walked in.  
  
"Mr. 'Underhill'!" whispered Tir. 


	2. The Hobbits and Rivendell

Disclaimer: Go see chapter One  
  
Chapter Two-  
The Hobbits and Rivendell  
  
"Shhh!" said Aragorn. "I want to watch!" Tir sat back, slightly annoyed, but understanding. Tir watched, as 'Mr. Underhill' checked in, asked for Gandalf, and found a seat. Sam went with him.  
  
Merry and Pippin had gone off to the bar. Pippin came back first with a half-pint. The Merry walked up, carrying something bigger. "What is that?" asked Pippin in disbelief. "This, my friend, is a Pint!" replied Merry, taking a sip and sighing with satisfaction. "I'm getting one!" said Pippin, jumping up and rushing to the bar. "But you already had a half!" protested Sam. Tir couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Aragorn looked at Tir, smiling. "Shhh! We do not want them to look over here before they are to be spoken to." Tir turned her attention back to the Hobbits. She noticed Sam staring straight back at her, then at Aragorn, then turning back and whispering to Frodo about us.  
  
Frodo stopped Butterbur to ask about us. Apparently, little was know about 'Strider', for Frodo seemed disappointed.  
  
"Baggins...Baggins...Baggins" Tir heard a voice say. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins- he's over there. Fordo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mothers side, and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me..." pointed Pippin. "Steady on, Frodo!" he said as he waved to the hobbit. Frodo ran up to him, attempting to make him shush, but he tripped, and fell on the ground. The Ring was falling to the ground. It had fallen out of his hand when he tripped.  
  
Aragorn sat forward, looking intensively. Frodo reached his hand out, and the Ring slipped on his finger, and he disappeared. Everybody in the dining hall started talking at once. "Stay here." said Aragorn urgently. "Wait until the three companions of 'Mr. Underhill' come after him and I." I nodded, and watched the hobbits.  
  
Aragorn got up, grabbed Frodo, and dragged him up the stairs. Tir couldn't help but to feel sorry for the hobbit. He looked terribly afraid.  
  
Merry, Pippin, and Sam were looking around for Frodo. Merry noticed him being dragged upstairs. The trio grabbed some chairs, and ran up after their friend.  
  
Tir got up and silently followed them. The Hobbits burst into their room, "Let 'im go, or I'll 'ave you, Longshanks!" shouted Sam, threatening Aragorn. Tir walked up behind them, pushing them into the room. She noticed that Aragorn had removed his hood, and was talking to The hobbits that just came in.  
  
"You have a stout heart, little hobbit."he said at being threatened. "But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the Wizard." he turned his attention to Frodo. "Frodo- they're coming."  
  
He looked up at Tir, and motioned for her to come inside. She walked in and stood next to Aragorn. She still felt tall next to him, when it is only a few inches difference.  
  
"You were the one who pushed us in!" accused Sam. She nodded, then looked at Aragorn. "Take of your hood, Tirinin, for I have." he said to her. She nodded yet again. Tir turned to face the Hobbits, and she slowly lifted the hood off of her head. The hobbits all stared in awe.  
  
"It's an elf, Mr. Frodo! An elf!" whispered Sam in absolute joy. Tir smiled. "We need to make decoys." said Aragorn shortly. "The Hobbits shall sleep in here, incase of an attack." Tir nodded, and stayed with the hobbits while Aragorn left to get the supplies. "Go to our room." he said urgently. "Now!" Tir nodded and shut the door.  
  
Tir walked back to the hobbits. "We must get upstairs." she said. "We must get you all to safety." The hobbits nodded, and walked with Tir, after grabbing some of their belongings. Tir had told them to leave some so it looked as if they were staying in the room. When she opened the door to her room, she ushered the hobbits in before her. She cleared off her bed, and Aragorn's. She told the hobbits "Two to a bed. No arguing. Just lay still." the hobbits obviously understood the urgency of the situation, and stayed silent, except for the occasional whispering between Merry and Pippin while getting ready for bed. "Merry?" asked Pippin. "What?" "I'm scared." "I bet we are all scared, event the elf, isn't that right Ms. Tirinin?" he asked, remembering her name. "Please," Tir replied, smiling. "just call me Tir. And, yes, Merry, I am scared as well."  
  
By the time Aragorn had returned, all the hobbits but Frodo had given up to sleep. The hobbit was sitting there, listening. So was Tir. Then all of the sudden, the attack of the Nazgul could be heard downstairs in the hobbits room. The rest of the hobbits awoke.  
  
"What are they?" asked Frodo quietly. "They were once men, great kings of men." started Aragorn. "Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them the nine rings of power . Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling to darkness. And now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul - Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of The Ring, drawn to the power of the One..."  
  
**********  
  
In the morning, they set of from Bree with a new companion. His name was Bill, and he was a pony that they were using from Bill Ferny, a man in Bree.  
  
They were walking down a path in the woods. Aragorn was talking to Frodo. "They will never stop hunting you." he said to Frodo. "Where are you taking us?" asked the hobbit. "Into the wild." Tir replied." how do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?' asked Merry. "We have no choice but to trust him..." replied Frodo. "But where is 'e leadin' us?" asked Sam. "Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond." replied Aragorn. "Did you here that? Rivendell! We're goin' to see the Elves!"  
  
**********  
  
They were trudging through the woods for a long time, when the hobbits stop to eat. "Gentlemen, we do not stop till night fall." said Aragorn hurriedly. "What about breakfast?" asked Pippin urgently. "You already had it!" replied Aragorn in amazement. "We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" "I don't think he knows about that, Pip." said Merry. "But what about elevensies? Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" asked Pippin, starting to sound worried. "I wouldn't count on it." Replied Merry. He then caught an apple that Aragorn had thrown at them. "Pippin!" shouted Merry as he threw the apple to his friend. Aragorn throws yet another apple, and that one hits Pippin in the head. Tir laughed. Pippin laughed along with her, catching up to her side. 'This really makes me fell tall now." thought Tir.  
  
**********  
  
"This is the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." said Aragorn. They reached the summit by nightfall. Tirinin was standing on the edge, watching the sun lay herself and the rest of the world to sleep. She listened to Aragorn as he handed out swords. "These are for you, keep them close. He said. He walks off, and heads towards Tir. "I need you to stay here with the hobbits, for I must watch for the Nazgul." Tir tried to argue, but didn't get anywhere, for he had already walked away. "Put it out you fools! Put it out!" she heard Frodo's voice shout. She rushed over to the hobbits to see what is the matter, then she heard the Nazgul. She arrived at the camp just in time to catch the hobbits going up to the top. She follows them, and then stands in the front of them all and guards them. "Merry, Pippin, Sam! Cover the other side of Frodo! Tir said as the screaming got closer. She heard Sam's voice say "Back, you devils!" and attempts to fight them off, with the help of Merry and Pippin, but the Nazgul just knocked them out of the way. Tir ran in front of Frodo, fighting off a Ringwraith. But the Witch-King gets to Frodo. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Frodo disappear. "No!" she yelled, now fighting of two Nazgul with her sword. "Aragorn!" she yelled. She heard a scream of pain come from where Frodo disappeared, and noticed Sam, Merry and Pippin running over to Frodo as Tir were fighting the Ringwraiths. Though there were only two she was fighting, she still had trouble keeping them off. And the others were ganging up on her. "ARAGORN!!!" she yelled again.  
  
Aragorn rushed out of no where with his sword out and a torch ablaze. He set one Nazgul on fire, and cut two Nazgul's arms off. He saw Tir holding of the other two. He ran over and cut one's arm off. The last one ran away, but Aragorn threw the torch and set the Nazgul ablaze. "Strider! Help him, Strider!" yelled Sam. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal- he needs Elvish medicine." Sam looked at Tir. "Alas," she said sadly "I do not have any medicine on me that would heal this wound."  
  
**********  
  
"Mr. Frodo? He's goin' cold!" shouted Sam. "Is he going to die?" asked Pippin. "He is passing into the shadow world- he shall soon become a wraith like them..." said Aragorn. The Nazgul scream louder. "They are getting closer." said Merry. Aragorn asked Sam to help him find a plant that would help slow down the poison. Tir was told to stay and guard Frodo and the others. She sat down next to Frodo and began to stroke his matted hair. "It's all right, Frodo. We shall be in Rivendell soon." Frodo started gasping for breath. Merry and Pippin looked around nervously for Aragorn. Just then, some one rode up on a white horse with Aragorn. Tir noticed that it was a she, and she was an elf. "He's fading. We must get him to my father." she said. Aragorn picked up Frodo and place him on the horse. Then he started speaking in Elvish. "What are they saying?" asked Pippin curiously. The two hobbits looked to Tir, who just shrugged. Just then, Arwen rode off with Frodo. Tir did not worry, though the hobbits did. She knew Arwen would make it.  
  
**********  
  
They were in Rivendell. Frodo had finally woken up, and people in the council had started arriving, so Tir went outside to meet them. When Legolas rode up, Tir couldn't help but stare. He was so graceful, and looked only a little something like Orlando Bloom portrayed.  
  
Legolas walked up the steps, where he saw the most beautiful Elf he had ever seen. She was wearing Men's clothing, and not even a dress. It looked as if she had been through an awful lot. But her face said otherwise. As he looked up at her, she said "Hello, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." He stared at he. "How did you know who I was?" he asked skeptically. Tir smiled. "You are quite famous in my land." She said simply. He was amazed. This Elf, she seemed to know a lot, but yet not enough. "What is your name?" asked Legolas. "Tirinin Elen, daughter of Granthil. Aragorn has said that you would be pleased to hear that name." "Well, my friend led you right, Tirinin." "Please, call me Tir." she said urgently. "Yes, Tir." said Legolas, smiling. "Granthil is a name we have not heard for a long time. Same with yours."  
  
Tir looked at this elf before her. "What do you mean?" she said finally. "If you don't know, then perhaps I am not the one to tell you. It is Gandalf or Lord Elrond who should." he said. "Any way, how long have you been here?" "For about a week." Tir replied, looking straight into the eyes of the Elf Prince. "Though I have not seen everything, for I have been helping Lord Elrond tend to Frodo." she said sadly. "Then I shall show you around." He told her. Tir smiled greatly at the prince. "I would love that very much. Do you come here often?" "About twice a year." He told her sadly. "I wish I could see it more. But I mostly come here for council meetings, like today." "I know." Replied Tir. She felt as if she has known him all of her life, then left him. And she was now meeting him again. "Shall I go and get you anything?" she asked, as he turned back to unpack his horse. "I would like a wine, I have not had any for quite a while." Tir nodded. When she left, Legolas turned around and stared after her. "If only she knew..." he muttered.  
  
**********  
  
Tir wanted to see the council, and what the decisions would be in real life. She went over to Merry and Pippin and hid with them.  
  
The council had started, and Aragorn and Legolas were sitting down, listening to Elrond speak of the ring.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends...you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."  
  
"Each race is bound to this one fate, This one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." said Elrond. Frodo walked up and placed the ring on a stone table in the middle of the circle. He then sat back down with a look of relief on his face.  
  
"So it is true...In a dream, I saw the eastern skies grow dark. In the west, a pale light lingered. Voices were whispering "your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found." It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring?" "Long has my father. The Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir pointed out.  
  
Aragorn quickly squashed that idea. "You cannot wield it! No of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
Boromir had quick retort to that. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
  
That got Legolas mad. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Boromir went pale. "Aragorn." he stuttered. "This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
Legolas, still mad, said "And heir to the throne of Gondor!"  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas" said Aragorn, motioning him to sit down.  
  
Boromir wasn't pale anymore. In fact, his face went red with anger. "Gondor has no king." he said to Legolas. He turned to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." he sat back down, fuming.  
  
The council continued in a much better way after that. They talked about what to do with the ring. Tir watched as Gimli tried to destroy his ring with his axe, and his axe getting destroyed instead.  
  
Frodo offered to go to Mordor to destroy the ring. Gandalf was first to stand up. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn stood up and said "You have my sword." Legolas stood up as well, and walked over to his friend and the young hobbit. "And you have my bow." he said, bowing. "And my axe!"said Gimli as he walked over to the group. Boromir then came up and said "If this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Sam obviously couldn't take it any longer. "'Ere! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" "no indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." said lord Elrond. Tir thought she saw a small smile on his face, and was sure that she saw one on Legolas's face, laughing silently. Just then, Merry and Pippin ran out. Legolas, Elrond, and Gandalf looked over to where they came out, and saw Tir. Legolas grimaced, and motioned for her to come forward. Tir walked out slowly, after Elrond allowed Merry and Pippin to join as well. "And what have we got here?" he asked. "An elf, spying on the council?" "She means well, Elrond." said Gandalf. Tir looked at him in surprise, then at Legolas, who just shrugged. "She can help the Fellowship. She can see into the future. Though she may not always want to tell us that." Tir sent Gandalf a look a thanks. Gandalf smiled, and turned back to Elrond. "Fine. Then it shall be ten members of the Fellowship." Tir smiled at Legolas. As soon as Elrond turned away, she ran and hugged him. He hugged her back. Boy, how he had missed her. 


	3. An Explanation

Disclaimer: Go and see chapter One  
  
Chapter Three  
An Explanation  
  
Tir was curious, as she let go of Legolas, why no one was objecting to her being in the Fellowship. After all, she was a woman, and in her world, the men would be against it, even if a man with such authority put her there. She looked up at the Elven face. "why, Legolas?" she asked quietly, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. "I shall not tell you, melamin." he said, with a smile in his voice. "I am not the right person to tell you." and he walked off to join Aragorn and Gimli, who were heading to the Great Hall for a drink.  
  
Tir sighed. She decided that she would hang out with the Hobbits, for she had found, since Bree, that they were great companions and friends to have. She walked over to where the Hobbits were silently talking amongst themselves.  
  
Frodo was sitting down, having just awaken today, he was still weak from his ordeal. The others were standing, and they were fiercely laughing about something. As she got closer, she noticed that Frodo was smiling widely, but was not laughing along, and he was clutching the ring in one hand, and covering his wound in the other. His faced was pained, but she said nothing of it.  
  
"Tir!" yelled Pippin, flying into her with a hug. Tir gave him a big hug back, and Merry and Sam came running towards her as well. "Hey! No fair!" shouted Merry as they too joined the hug. Frodo stood up slowly, his face turning slightly green with pain in the process.  
  
"I am glad that you are well now, Frodo." she said happily. Frodo smiled back. "I am too." replied the hobbit. "Thank you very much for staying by my side when Sam or Elrond could not "  
  
"I would give up my life to save a friend, Frodo, especially ones as dear as you hobbits." Sam beamed, apparently proud with him self. Tir didn't think it was possible, but Frodo smiled an even bigger smile. Merry puffed out his chest with pride, but Pippin said "What about Legolas? Ow!" he yelped, as Merry nudged him with his elbow. "What ya' do that for? We saw her with Lego- Oh." he said when Merry gave him that look. He smiled sheepishly at Tir. "Um......." "It is all right, Pippin!" Tir said, laughing. "Legolas is a very good friend as well. I am glad I got to meet him for the first tim-" She stopped, for she felt as if that wasn't right.  
  
Pippin started to say something, but Frodo stopped him. "She doesn't know, Pip." he said quietly. "What don't I know? Tell me, please?" she begged, but Frodo just shook his head. "We had promised Elrond, Gandalf, and Legolas that we would not tell you anything." Tir looked down, a little disappointed.  
  
Pippin noticed this, and said "I know! Tir, you could come to dinner with us! It is to be a feast in the Fellowships honor. You want to?" All of the hobbits were nodding so eagerly at her, that Tir could not resist. "Of course!" she said laughing. "All right!" said Pippin happily. "We shall meet you at your door." said Frodo, after shooting Pippin a look of thanks.  
  
Tir nodded and walked off down the hall towards her room. Just then, Legolas jumped down silently in front of her. "Oh, hello Legolas!" she said, not at all surprised. She saw that Legolas had some form of clothing in his arms. Legolas followed her gaze and smiled sheepishly. "I brought this for you, melamin." he said slowly, handing the clothing to her.  
  
Tir took it, and unfolded it. It was a simple green gown. "Green to match the colour of your eyes." said Legolas fondly. "And here is a cloak to go with it." the cloak was green as well, but see-through, like a clear stream. "Thank you so much, Legolas!!" cried Tir, jumping up to reach his height, and throwing his arms around his shoulders in a big hug. She looked up into his bright blue eyes. They were so full of mirth and joy as he looked down at her. She wasn't really that short, compared to Legolas, she thought. "I'll go try it on!" she said, running towards her door. "But I don't want you to see me until the feast. All right?" Legolas nodded, trying to keep back a laugh. 'She's just as I remember her.' he thought as he walked off  
  
Tir was staring at the dress that lay on her bed. She had never been one for dresses. 'And probably never will be.' she thought. 'But this outfit seems familiar. Maybe I've seen something like this in J.C. Penny's or Kohl's or something." she sighed. She'd have to hurry up if she wanted to be ready when the Hobbits got here. She took of her tunic and leggings. She kept on her boots that she had, for she didn't have any slippers, and she wouldn't of felt comfortable with out them anyway.  
  
She slipped on the dress, and fastened the tie in the back. She walked over to the mirror, and gazed at her self. "Whoa!" she breathed, amazed at herself. "I look like a true elf, save the shoes."  
  
She was just finishing with fastening the cloak when she heard a knock at the door. She hastily walked over to the door and opened it, looking down. She saw the hobbits, all dressed up nicely as well. Pippin was fidgeting with his stiff vest, apparently not liking it at all.  
  
Tir laughed. "Have you come to take me to the feast?" she asked. "Yes we have, Tir." said Frodo happily. He stuck out an arm for Tir to grasp. "Hey!" shouted Pippin, forgetting all about his stiff vest and rushing out to give Tir his hand as well. She laughed joyfully, and took both of the Hobbits hands. Sam walked next to Frodo, happily talking about Bag End, and Merry, rolling his eyes at Pippin, went and took his place next to his friend.  
  
They all were laughing and talking happily as they made their way to the hall. When they got there, Merry and Sam walked ahead, opening the doors so that they could walk in, and then followed them in. "Looks as if you got your self some fans, melamin." said a light voice.  
  
Tir turned around quickly, finding Legolas all dressed in a light blue, which matched his eyes. "You look beautiful." he said to her, placing a strand of long golden hair behind her ear. "I agree" said a slightly harsh voice. Tir turned around yet again, and saw that it was Aragorn. "And I see your friends all walked you down here." said Aragorn, smiling at the hobbits. "We shall leave you here, Tir." said Frodo, and the hobbits walked off towards Bilbo and Gandalf. Tir turned to face Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"Okay," she said, sounding a little annoyed. "Speak. Now. I want to know everything." Aragorn sighed. "You tell her, old friend." he said to Legolas. "Lord Elrond has said it was okay, if she asked." Legolas stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. Aragorn took Tir's hand, and kissed it gently. "I shall see you later, my Lady." and walked of to talk to Elrond and Boromir, who were already in a deep discussion about something.  
  
"Follow me, melamin." said Legolas, kindly taking her hand and leading her outside. Tir didn't hesitate to let him lead her out of the hall. She followed him to a stream, where they sat down.  
  
"Talk." she said flatly. "Spit it out. I'm tired of every one treating as if they don't know whether to be happy to see me or to say sorry. Out with it!" she shouted. "Calm down, melamin. I shall tell you." "And tell me why you keep saying 'melamin'. It sounds familiar, but I just can't place it." she said, more calm now." Legolas smiled. "I will, when I get to that part. Now, Lord Elrond said that you might not take this so well, but I believe otherwise." he said, not smiling anymore. Tir started to worry. She didn't think she wanted to know anymore. Her face must have been an open book, for Legolas said "You need to know, melamin, so just listen."  
  
"You, Tirinin Elen, are an Elf. Like me. Like Elrond. An Elf. You were born here in Middle-earth, in Mirkwood, as a matter of fact. Your father was Granthil, and your mother's name was Alora. She was an elf from Lothlorien. And your father was an elf from Mirkwood. He was a man of great importance, a lord, in Mirkwood. Your mother became a lady, of course, and so were you. I was about 500 when you were born, and we became great friends. I taught you almost everything you know, and my father, Thranduil, and Elrond too, helped. Then, when you were about 2, 000 years old, exactly 275 years ago, A heard of Orcs, about 100 of them, attacked you and your parents as they were traveling here to Rivendell. They told you to go sit on a branch in a tree, which, might I add, you hated, and not to move until the Orcs were gone, and then they fought."  
  
"But the Orcs were to many for only two elves to fight. They were soon worn out, and still had many Orcs to kill. They just couldn't stay alert. Your father got shot in the back, but kept on fighting, and got shot three more times before he fell. Your mother, though great at fighting, couldn't battle twenty Orcs in the condition she was in. She had rushed over to the Orcs by your dying father, but she too was killed. The Orcs left, for they couldn't see you. You had rushed down, and ran to your parents. They told you to go, to take all that she could, and the horses, and to go to Mirkwood, for it was closer. They had told you that we would watch over you. They died with you sitting with them, so their death was not too sad for them. You got up, packed the three horses, and rode them to Mirkwood, crying."  
  
"I was out around the borders of Mirkwood, scouting, for I had heard there were Orcs near by. I heard hoof steps, and so I rushed towards them, knowing they were not Orcs. I found you, riding fast, and crying. You had your parents horses behind you, and I knew that the rumors of Orcs were true. You stopped when you saw me, and just sat and cried. I pulled you down off the horse, and carried you to my father, where the healers tried to take care of you. You were, though, not injured on the outside, but the inside. The healers gave you elixirs to help the pain go away, but you still mourned."  
  
"When Gandalf came to visit a hundred years later, you were pale and weak, and still mourning. You had tried to get over it, trying to be happy again, but everything reminded you of them. Gandalf said that it would be best if you went somewhere far from here, but somewhere where you could still remember."  
  
"He told my father that he was sending you to some mortals, who you would know as your Aunt and Uncle. Then he told us that they lived in a millennia different from ours, about 6000 years ahead. He said there were books about this land, but they were just a mere fantasy to the people in that millennia. You would go to school there, as if one of them, and Gandalf, would put a spell on you, so you would only think of your self a mortal, and only remember your past as a faded picture. You would think of it as some distant dream."  
  
"He took you, crying and protesting, to a set of mortals. I came along, to say good bye. He told them the story, for they knew about Middle-earth, being big fans of the book. They lived in New Zealand, which was where something called a "movie" of the book was to be filmed there in the future. Then Gandalf performed the spell that made you look like a mortal 6 year old. You said good bye to us, hugging me for a long time. Then Gandalf blocked your memory, and we left. It's been 175 years since we have last seen you, though it has only seemed like 7 for you, melamin." Legolas took a deep breath, staring at the ground, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Tir sat there, dumbfounded. "Amin..." Legolas looked up from the ground. "Legolas!" she said happily, jumping up from the ground. "I remember! Amin... ?" Legolas laughed. "I remember, melamin!" she said, jumping for joy. "We used to call each other 'melamin' for fun, because I had told you I loved you, like an older brother, for I never, ever hade one." Legolas sighed. "Yes. Now do you see why no one hesitated to let you on to the Fellowship? You are famous among us elves."  
  
Tir sighed. Then she thought about her parents, killed by Orcs. She started to cry, wanting them to be with her now. "Aiya, melamin." Legolas sighed. He pulled her hand towards her, and she crawled into his lap to cry some more. 


	4. Midday Training

Disclaimer: Go and See chapter One  
  
Chapter 4  
Midday Training  
  
Legolas sat there holding Tir, stroking her head, and singing softly to her while she sobbed. He noticed someone sneaking along, trying to get his attention with out disturbing Tir. It was Frodo. "Can I come over there?" he mouthed when Legolas looked up at him. Legolas nodded slightly, and Frodo came rushing over, the three other hobbits following him. Tir looked up, done sobbing, her cheeks covered with tears. Frodo looked pained to see her like that, and handed her a handkerchief. "Thank you, Frodo." sniffed Tir. She sat up straight so she could wipe her eyes, but she did not leave Legolas's lap. She felt safe there, as if nothing could hurt her while she was with him. But she had to get up, for she felt if she didn't, she never would.  
  
Frodo offered her his hand, and helped her up. Pippin, Merry, and Sam rushed over to her, and all of the hobbits gave her a big hug. She laughed, and did not feel so sad any more. "Can we go back to the feast now?" asked Pippin. "I'm hungry." "Of course!" said Legolas and Tir in unison. They laughed, and Merry gave Pippin a stern look for being so rude. Pippin shrugged, and Sam and Frodo laughed.  
  
They all walked down to the feast, Legolas, Merry and Sam on one side, and Frodo, Pippin, and Tir on the side. When they entered, the hobbits said a quick goodbye for now, and went to look for food and Bilbo. Aragorn saw them, and joined. "How do you feel, M'Lady?" asked Aragorn politely. "Please, call me Tir, she said, blushing greatly. "And I'm quite fine, except a little hungry."  
  
she said smiling. "Well, let's all go get something to eat, then!" said Legolas, walking over to the long table where people were sitting.  
  
Elrond saw her, and smiled at her, his eyes asking "Are you okay with this?" She looked back at him, smiling, thinking "Of course. It's my life, after all." Elrond just shook his head, and went back to his conversation with another elf.  
  
"Here you go, Tir." said Aragorn, handing her a sweet smelling platter of foods she had never seen. She took it from him and began to eat it. "Mmmm! This is absolutely delicious!" she said, more to Elrond then Aragorn, but they both heard it anyway, which was fine with her. Legolas smiled at the way she ate. He liked everything about her, and was so glad that she had come now. Though she still looked like a mortal thirteen-year-old, he knew that Gandalf would put her right. And sure enough, Gandalf did.  
  
"Friends and Strangers!" called Elrond, indicating every one should be quiet. As soon as everybody was, he began to speak. "I would like to recognize a member of our group here today. Tirinin Elen has remembered." everybody in the hall cheered, even those who had no clue what he was talking about. "Now, Gandalf, it is your turn." Tir turned her attention to the aged wizard. "Tirinin, please come up here." he said, as he stood up and started to walk to the center of the room. Tir followed with out hesitation. She stood next to Gandalf, breathing calmly.  
  
Gandalf stepped back a few paces, and raised his staff. Sam, Merry, and Pippin gasped, but Frodo silenced them. "Gandalf would not hurt a friend." he said.  
  
Gandalf, with his staff raised in the air, muttered an incantation, and Tir suddenly felt weak, but relaxed. A glow had begun to envelope her. She felt herself rising off of the ground, but she was laying down in mid air. Then there was a blinding flash of light, and she could remember no more.  
  
**********  
  
"Melamin?" asked Legolas. Tir opened her eyes peering out to the faces of the Fellowship. "Tir!" yelled the hobbits, and they came bounding towards her from where they were. She sat up just as they came bouncing on her. "Gosh!" she said, the wind knocked out of her. "How long have I been out for the count?" "Out for the count?" asked Legolas and Aragorn in unison. Tir laughed. "It is simply a phrase they say in my old world. It just means that there is no chance in waking up that person, they are definitely asleep!" "Oh!" said Pippin. "Well, you were 'out for the count' for a long time, about a week."  
  
"A week!" shouted Tir, sitting up quickly, causing two of the hobbits to fall on to the floor.  
  
"Sorry Pip. Sorry Sam." she said as she stood up. She noticed that she was still in her gown from the feast. "A week!?" she said again.  
  
"Quite expected." said a gentle voice. "Gandalf." she said. "As a matter of fact, Lord Elrond and I were expecting you to be 'out for the count' as you say, for at least another two weeks. You are quite strong, my dear elf." Tir smiled, then remembered what she was going to do. She ran to the old Wizard and gave him a hug, laughing and crying at the same time. Gandalf, though quite surprised at first, returned the hug happily, and smiled down at her.  
  
"Since you are awake, and well, as I can see, I shall go and tell Lord Elrond, and we shall soon be on our way. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir? I wish for you to come with me."  
  
Aragorn got up and stood next to Gandalf, awaiting Boromir and Legolas to join them. Boromir grabbed his shield, and walked next to them. Legolas got up, walked over to Tir, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tir felt as if she had just fallen into and icy pool. Shivers ran up her spine. She stared at Legolas as he left.  
  
"We are so glad you are well now, Tir!" said Pippin, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Thank you, Pip. I glad that I'm all right as well. But we'd best be moving on, don't you think?"  
  
Pippin shrugged, and Merry rolled his eyes. "Why are you so stupid, Pip?" he asked. "I'm stupid? Look who's talking!" said Pippin, punching his friend in the shoulder. "I am!" replied Merry, standing up. "And he is the stupid one!" he said, kicking Pippin in the shins.  
  
Frodo and Sam rolled their eyes. "Are they like this constantly?" Tir asked, watching them in awe. "Aye, pretty much." sad Sam, eying them as if they were nothing but a piece of trash. "One moment, they are sensible hobbits, the next, fighting Orcs!"  
  
Frodo laughed, causing Pippin and Merry to look up from their "Orc battle". Merry had Pippins foot, and he was slamming it against the ground. Pippin had grabbed Merry by the hair, and was yanking hard.  
  
Tir walked over to them and scoffed. She bent down and picked up Pippin, for he was on top. She put him down on his feet, and moved to pick up Merry. She placed him on his feet as well. She looked at Merry sternly. "You stop being an instigator!" she said to him, a smile playing on her lips. "And you," she said, turning to face Pippin, her dress swishing. "You stop arguing with him."  
  
Then she pushed both hobbits on the ground and began a tickling fight. Sam and Frodo were hesitant to join, but when they heard there friends screaming playfully from being tickled by the elf, they hopped on top of Tir, and tickled her sides. She fell hopelessly to the ground, laughing so hard her stomach hurt.  
  
"Ahem." Some one was at the doorway. Frodo and Sam got up first. Seeing it was Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf, they quickly tapped Tir on the shoulder for her to get up quickly, which she did. She smiled innocently at the people at the door way, even though she knew that the state of her hair and dress gave away that they were playing.  
  
Legolas looked amused, but Aragorn and Gandalf look displeased, but soon she found out that they all thought of it funny that she was ticklish.  
  
"We are leaving first thing tomorrow, Tir." said Aragorn, and he left smiling. Gandalf looked down at her hard. "You don't treat hobbits that way, Tir" Just when she had started to say sorry, he couldn't help himself. Gandalf laughed, and had a big smile on his face. He left, saying that she was to see him first thing in the morning. Legolas then walked in the door and sat down on the bed. The hobbits knew they wanted to be left alone, so they said their good-nights to the elves, and departed to their rooms.  
  
Tir smiled as they walked out the door, and Frodo turned and said to her "If anything happens, and Legolas can't help you," he smiled teasingly "us hobbits are right down the hall." he quietly left and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Legolas, why?" asked Tir. "Why what?" he replied, motioning for her to come and sit on his lap. She did so with out hesitation. He sighed. Here was the Elf that he remembered. Slightly taller then him, they were always best friends, but they each had a secret. They both liked the other way more then they let on.  
  
"Why do you care for me so, even when it could get you killed? Especially if I did something stupid?" she asked, remembering a time long ago, where she purposely ran into a heard of Orcs.  
  
"Because that is what best friends do." he said to her, stroking her head as it lay against his chest. "That's what more then best friends do."  
  
She raised her head and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Melamin? She whispered. "Do you love me?" Legolas stared hard into to her emerald green eyes, saying "Yes, Maelamin. my beloved I do."  
  
**********  
  
When she woke up, Tir found that her tunic and leggings were laid on a chair next to her bed. She smiled happily and sat up in her bed. The morning sun was shining down on her bed through the window. She wanted to stay in bed all day.  
  
But then Tir remembered that Gandalf had wanted to see her first thing in the morning. "I wonder what that could be about?" she asked herself curiously. She got up and made her bed, and then she got dressed. When she finished, she walked out her door and saw the hobbits walking towards her room.  
  
"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "Hello, Tir!" the hobbits replied.  
  
"We were just going to go get some breakfast, Tir." said Pippin happily. "Yes, and would you like to come and join us?" asked Merry. "Oh, I would love to, but last night Gandalf told me I was to meet him first thing this morning, so that is what I must do." Said Tir sadly. "Well, we'll bring some food to you then!" called Sam as she walked away. "Thank You Sam!!!" she called back over her shoulder.  
  
Soon she was outside, so she decided to run in the trees while looking for Gandalf. That didn't take to long, for he was conversing with three other people. "Hey! Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir!" she said to herself as she swung into the clearing, startling all of the men.  
  
She chuckled to herself, amused that they had gotten scared. "Well?" she said to Gandalf. "Well," he replied. "you know that you are an elf, and that you were trained well in different skills, am I right?" Tir nodded her head slowly, wondering if this was going where she thought it was. "Well, we are all here to revive your skills, for you have not used them seriously for over one hundred years. Aragorn and Boromir will come first, attacking you with their swords. You must defeat them first before you move onto the next level."  
  
Gandalf walked towards Tir, carrying some packages. "Here is your bow." he said. Tir took it and looked at it in awe. It was long and strong, brown with golden Elvish on it. "This is your quiver. The bow and quiver were given to you by Legolas." The quiver was light, full of arrows, and matched the bow.  
  
Next, Gandalf handed her some arm-guard like things. They were exactly like Legolas', except in colour. "Lord Elrond gave these gauntlets to you." he said as she put them on. She was starting to feel like a real elf now. "As he gave you this sword. It's name is Elen." "Star." breathed Tir in awe as she took the Elvish blade. It was light, but heavy at the same time. There were multiple Elvish inscriptions on the blade, and designs were many.  
  
Then Aragorn walked forward. "Now, M'Lady, I give you this sheath, fitted especially for Elen by the Elves of Rivendell." he said as he handed her the sheath. She took it, and tied it around her waist and placed her sword in it.  
  
At last, Boromir stepped up. "And these blades are given to you from the Men of Gondor. May they help you when in great peril." he said, hading her what looked like twin daggers, but they were too long to be daggers, and too short to be swords, so Tir forever called them blades.  
  
Just then, Aragorn and Boromir ripped there swords out of there sheaths and charged at Tir. She stood there for a second, dazed and confused, then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
She yanked her sword out of it sheath, and easily fought Aragorn off. Just then, Boromir came up from behind her. Legolas watched, amused. Gandalf just sat there, smoking his pipe. Tir fought the to humans advancing on her with skill. Just then, she lost her footing and fell. They men kept on advancing. Tir thought quickly, and swung her sword towards their feet. Both men jumped up in fear, lost their footing as Tir stood up, and landed flat on their faces.  
  
Legolas and Gandalf clapped for Tir, who apparently hadn't forgotten anything. Gandalf looked at Legolas and nodded while Tir was helping the Men up. Legolas jumped up and shot an arrow straight at her.  
  
Tir looked up when she heard the arrow coming to her. It looked as if she was going to let the arrow shoot her in the face, but she grabbed it out of the air, strung it on her bow, and shot it before Legolas could say Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas, surprised, jumped out of the way at the last moment. He then advanced on her, shooting three arrows. She deflected each one of them with her sword, with out any hesitation. Legolas smiled. This elf had been away from her people for almost two hundred years, stuck with mortals who didn't do anything like this, and yet she remembered well enough that she defeated Aragorn and Boromir.  
  
But as he was thinking this, Tir shot an arrow at Legolas, purposely making it miss his head by about a centimeter he stumbled and fell. Tir rushed over to him with her twin blades drawn, and Legolas pulled his out, trying to get up from the ground, but he didn't get up in time. Tir had him in a headlock with her blades before he even moved. Aragorn and Boromir laughed at Legolas and clapped at Tir. She walked up to Gandalf, who was smiling at her. "You have not forgotten anything, I see. You have defeated both of the men, and the elf. You have done an excellent job.  
  
Tir smiled, packed her weapons, and walked past Legolas to get out, whom she punched in the shoulder playfully, and ran off to go see the hobbits.  
  
Legolas massaged his shoulder as Aragorn walked by. Legolas quickly stood up, and smiled at Aragorn. "I forgot how good she was." Legolas said quickly.  
  
"Sadly, my friend, I cannot say the same for me or Boromir. You were not kidding when you said she was good. I do hope that she shall not get scared when she must fight real Orcs."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Oh she won't. Trust me. She used to purposely run into hears of Orc to fight them. She ended up calling me for assistance, thought by the time I'd get there, thirty or so of the Orcs had already been killed by her, and she's just to exhausted to think about not killing the other ones." Boromir chuckled and said "I agree. If she's done that, then we shan't have to worry about her." 


	5. The Ring Goes South

Disclaimer: See ch. 1  
  
Chapter 5  
The Ring Goes South  
  
Lord Elrond, as soon as he saw that Tir was up and ready, insisted that they go on their way as soon as they could.  
  
Tir was disappointed, for she had to leave all most all of her things. She was permitted to bring her lunch bag, for it would keep things cool, and her companions were amazed at such a thing. She laughed heartily when Sam asked to see the lunch bag, and stuck his small head in, searching for the ice that kept it cool.  
  
She sighed and tried to explain to him that it was made out of a type of material that kept cold things cold, and hot things hot. "Magic." said Sam as he walked away. Tir rolled her eyes and started to walk over to her bed. She sighed, looking at her flute, for she would not be allowed to take it. "And a good thing too! It cost four hundred dollars!" she was permitted to take her book bag, but not anything in it. She was to leave her belongings here, and when she returned, she could reclaim them.  
  
She took out her flute and slowly put it together. She sadly got her Lord of the Rings music, making sure that no one could see the title if they walked in, for it would arouse strange questions. Since she was sad, Tir decided to play the Lothlorien part of the selections.  
  
She took a deep breath and tried to start playing, but she heard foot steps outside the door. "Come in, Legolas." she said when she had realized it was him.  
  
He walked in, saw her with her flute, and eagerly asked her to play for him. She nodded her head, and started playing Lothlorien, asking Legolas to listen closely, and tell her what it reminded him of.  
  
When she had finished, she placed her flute on the bed, and stood up in front of Legolas. "Well? I know it is missing some parts, but..." she asked, curious. "You may find this strange, melamin, but it reminded me of Lothlorien." Tir smiled. "That is exactly what it was supposed to remind you of." she sighed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Legolas, wondering if she was hurt. "There are so many thing I wish I could tell you. To tell Gandalf. To tell the hobbits. To tell everybody. But I have made a promise to Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Even they naught know. The one thing I can tell you is of one danger Saruman is preparing for us."  
  
Legolas snapped his attention to her, eyes wide with curiosity, and a hint of fear. "What? Tell me!" "They are called Uruk-Hais." she said sadly. "I can only tell you this: They were made from combining Orcs and goblin-men. They can go in the sun, for they do not fear her, or are allergic to her." Legolas sighed heavily. "Shall we have to face them? Are there many?" "Aye, there are many. But I can say no more." she sighed and started packing up her things and laying her possessions she would not need on the bed.  
  
She grabbed her book bag, quiver, bow, Elen, and her blades, put them on, and walked out of the door, saying "We are to leave straight after lunch. Elrond's orders."  
  
**********  
  
As they left Rivendell, Tir couldn't help feeling as if she had left some of her heart there. She was quietly singing a song as she walked next to the hobbits, intending for only her to hear. "What is that you sing, Tir?" asked Frodo curiously. "'Tis just a song, Frodo." she replied sadly. "But we would like to hear it!" said Pippin eagerly. "Is it from your land?" Tir smiled. "Aye, it is." she said sadly, remembering how much fun it would be if she could watch her movies. "Could you sing it for us?"asked Legolas. "Aye."She took a deep breath, and sang, loud and clear:  
  
May it bean evening star Shines down upon you May it be when darkness falls Your heart will be true You walk a lonely road Oh! How you are from home.  
  
Mornie utulie Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be shadows call Will fly away May it be your journey on To light the day When the night is over come You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives with in you now (-Performed by Enya, Lyrics by Roma Ryan)  
  
When she finished, the hobbits all clapped for her yelling "Wow!" and "Do it again!". she turned and looked behind her, and saw that the two men were silent, thinking about the song. Gandalf was smiling, and Legolas walked up to her and said "That was nice. Now do you know this one?" And he started singing:  
  
When the cold of winter comes  
  
And then Tir joined in, knowing this song as well. The Elves sang it together:  
  
Starless night will cover day And in the veiling of the sun We shall walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams, I still hear your name And in dreams, We shall meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall And we come, to end of days In the dark I hear a call, Calling me there, I will go there, And back again (-performed by Edward Ross, Words and music by Howard Shore and Fran Walsh)  
  
When they finished, Gandalf was looking at them and shaking his head. Aragorn and Boromir were looking at each other, smiling, and the hobbits were awed, which made Tir laugh.  
  
Tir remembered that she had bargained with Elrond to let her bring her CD player and battery recharger, saying she would not be upset if it got damaged. She pulled it out, placed her Lord of the Rings CD in it and pushed 2, and pushed play. She turned it up all the way, and said "Frodo, Merry, Sam, Pippin! Tell me what this song reminds you of." During the whole song, they all stood there, listening to every note. Merry and Pippin had a hungry look on their face, and Frodo and Sam had a longing look on. When it was over, she turned it off, put it away, and asked, "Well, what does it sound like to you? What does it remind you of?" Merry and Pippin were the first to shout out their answers. "The Green dragon and mushrooms! And Bilbo's Birthday Party! And more Mushrooms!" at that, they reached into their packs and pulled out... mushrooms. Tir and the others laughed as they settled in to their mushrooms. "Well, how about for you?" She asked Frodo and Sam. Sam stepped forward and answered: "Aye, it reminds me of the Shire, of hobbit on, and of the garden at Bag End." Then Frodo came up and said "It reminds me of Bag End, Uncle Bilbo, and the Shire." he said sadly.  
  
"That's good!" said Tir happily. "after all, 'tis what the song should remind you of. It isn't called "Concerning Hobbits" for no reason!"  
  
Frodo and the other hobbits stared, and Pippin said "There is a song in your land made for us hobbits? So you've heard of us?" "Only heard." replied Tir. "Never seen." Finally Gandalf stood up.  
  
"Since we now had our little break, we must move on." Aragorn and Boromir stood up and nodded their agreement. Same with Legolas.  
  
Tir went over and helped the hobbits get up, for they were exhausted. "If you just can't go on any farther, I shall gladly carry you. But only one, and Frodo gets first priority, only because of his wound. Otherwise it is 'first come, first serve'" The hobbits agreed, and they were on there way.  
  
**********  
  
Tir was with the rest of the Fellowship on top of a hill. She was watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. She found it quite amusing, as did Frodo and Sam. "Here you go, Tir." said Sam, hading her a plate piled with sausages and bacon. "Thank you so much, Sam." she said, taking it from his small hand. She turned to face behind her, where Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas were. Gimli was desperately trying to persuade Gandalf to go through the Mines of Moria, Aragorn was watching Boromir teach, while cleaning his sword, and Legolas was scanning the horizon.  
  
Tir sat there for a while, watching Legolas. Legolas felt her stare, and turned to smile at her before returning to his watching.  
  
"Ow!" shouted Pippin. Tir turned around quickly, and saw that the two hobbits had gotten on top of Boromir, trying to hold him down, and were yelling things like: "Get him, Pippin!" or "For the Shire!" and "He's got my arm, my arm!" Then she heard Legolas run behind her, to look at a big black thing coming this way. She ran up to join him, trying to figure out what it was. "What's that?" asked Sam, sounding slightly scared. "Nothing!" answered Gimli, looking up. "It's just a wisp of cloud." "It's moving fast, against the wind..." replied Boromir.  
  
Tir knew what it was just before Legolas shouted "Crebain from Dunland!" At this everyone started rushing around, Aragorn shouted "Hide!" and that is just what they did.  
  
Tir rushed out and grabbed her belongings. She rushed around, looking for a place to hind, when Legolas grabbed her and took her to his hiding spot.  
  
They lay there, under the bush, everything quiet for a few moments, and then all heck broke loose. Tir watched the Crebain fly around, slightly scared, feeling the quick thumping of Legolas' heart against her back. She tried to move, but Legolas grabbed her arm to stop her from doing so.  
  
When the birds past, everyone got up from there hiding spot, shaking and dirty.  
  
"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched! We must take the pass through the Caradhras."  
  
**********  
  
"Frodo!" yelled Tir as he rolled right past her. Aragorn looked up and stopped Frodo as the hobbit rolled towards him. He helped Frodo up and dusted him off. As Frodo felt for the Ring, noticing it was gone, looked up and saw that Boromir had picked it up, and was staring at it in awe, twirling the chain between his fingers.  
  
"Boromir!" shouted Aragorn, trying to get his attention.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much feat and doubt over so small a thing... such a little thing..."  
  
"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo!"  
  
Boromir looked as if he had just snapped out of a dream. He stumbled over the snow as he walked back to Frodo and Aragorn. "As you wish, I care not..."  
  
**********  
  
The wind was blowing hard in her face, loaded with snow. It didn't hurt her as much as the humans, though, so she had offered to carry two of the hobbits. At first Aragorn protested, saying that then they would only have a hobbit a piece, and she would have two. She pointed out that "Not bragging or anything, but I can walk above the snow, so I won't be doing so much. It is only fair that I should carry more, for it would equal to about the same as you carrying one while wading in the snow."  
  
Aragorn thought about it for a moment, and then said. "your logic is sound, as almost all Elves logic is." Smiling, he handed her Frodo, and then Boromir handed her Pippin. She took them, and told them to hold on, and threw her cloak over top of them. She gave them a minute to get situated, and then held them close to her as she walked on.  
  
Legolas smiled at Aragorn as she walked with the two hobbits. Aragorn shook his head with silent laughter, muttering "Elf pride." in Elvish. Legolas laughed, and continued walking through the wind, on top of the snow.  
  
The snow was getting steadily worse now, and Tir was afraid for the hobbits. Earlier they were conversing under her cloak, and now they were silent. She had checked on them a few times, and they had just been silent, and listening to their surroundings, but always smiling at Tir as she poked her head in.  
  
Just then, Legolas walked past her, and in front of Gandalf, staring over the edge.  
  
"There is a foul voice in the air..."  
  
"It's Saruman!" shouted Gandalf  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" shouted Aragorn. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"  
  
"No!" shouted Gandalf, as he walked toward a boulder. Tir quickly placed the hobbits down, telling them to go stand with Aragorn or Boromir. She rushed over to Gandalf. "It will not work!" she yelled desperately, but her cry was in vain, for either Gandalf chose not to hear her, or he just couldn't. He walked up the bolder, muttering a counter spell, but it didn't work.  
  
Just then, an avalanche gave way, and Everyone jumped back, Legolas grabbing Gandalf. They were all buried, and for a moment, no body was moving. Then Legolas' head sprouted out of the snow, followed by the men, the hobbits, and the wizard.  
  
Legolas looked all around for Tir, but could not find her. He yelled for Aragorn, and then they both searched together. They found her, still buried under the snow, but perfectly fine, except for the big bump on her head. " a bolder came flying down and hit me in the head. I guess I was unconscious for a few moments, but I'm okay." she said, offering to take the hobbit's again, but Aragorn was against it.  
  
"It is not that we don't trust you, just that you are injured, and that plus two hobbits could slow you down." Tir nodded, knowing that Aragorn was correct, as usual.  
  
Boromir turned to Gandalf and yelled "We must get off the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan, or take the West Road towards my city..."  
  
"I don't think the hobbits can last much longer, Gandalf!" yelled Aragorn.  
  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mined of Moria." shouted Gimli.  
  
Gandalf looked as if he were going to day no, but instead he shouted "Let the Ringbearer decide. Frodo?"  
  
Everyone turned to face Frodo. He thought for a moment, considering his choices, then he said "We will go through the mines..." Gandalf's face, if possible had turned even more pale. "So be it..."  
  
**********  
  
Tir sat quietly, glad to be out of the snow and wind, watching Gandalf try to figure out how to get in the mines. He said a few more spells, and then sat down in a huff. Frodo stood up and stared at the gates, thinking.  
  
Tir's attention turned to Pippin and Merry, who were throwing stones in the lake. She noticed that something was moving underneath the surface. She turned to Legolas, who, she realized, had noticed the movement.  
  
Obviously Aragorn had as well, for he grabbed Merry's arm as he was about to throw another stone, and said "Do not disturb the water."  
  
Just then, Frodo jumped up and down and yelled "It's a riddle! Speak "Friend" and enter... What's the Elvish word for friend?" "Mel-lon." replied Gandalf, and the doors opened. The men rushed in first, followed by Gandalf, then Legolas and Gimli, then Tir and the hobbits. Gimli was raving on and on about the grand welcome they would have (and dwarfs mead, and some other things) to Legolas, who turned around to face Tir, gave her a funny look, imitating Gimli, then turned around before the dwarf noticed.  
  
Tir laughed silently, and the hobbits nudged each other knowingly.  
  
"And the call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli was saying.  
  
"This is no mine-it's a tomb!" shouted Boromir, noticing all of the dead dwarf bodies on the ground. "Noooooooooooooo!" wailed Gimli when he saw all of the skeletons.  
  
Legolas walked past Tir, over to a skeleton and pulled out an arrow, studying it. Tir looked at it, and wasn't surprised. "Goblins!" the elves said together.  
  
"We must make for the Gap of Rohan! We should of never have come here. Now get out! Get out!" shouted Boromir.  
  
"Strider! Heeeeeeelp!" shouted a small voice. The company turned around, and noticed that the hobbits were outside, trying to fight the Watcher in the Water. "Wait a minute!" said Tir. "Frodo is held by the Watcher!" The two men rushed out, swords glinting in the moonlight, and at the waters edge, started slicing of the tentacles of the Watcher.  
  
Legolas, Tir and Gandalf stood back, as to not get in the way. Tir drew her bow and nocked an arrow, aimed for the creatures tentacle holding Frodo. Her aim was true, but the Watcher did not let go of his captive.  
  
"Good idea!" said Legolas, smiling slightly, and he shot some arrows too. When Frodo was finally retrieved, Legolas shot an arrow into the creatures mouth, but only wounding it, not killing it.  
  
"Into the mines!" yelled Gandalf. "Into the caves!" he rushed in, followed by the Legolas and Tir, then followed by the hobbits and the men. The Watcher follows them and pulls down the doors and many other boulders.  
  
In complete darkness, Tir looked around, getting her eyes adjusted to it. Gandalf the turns on the light on his staff. "We now have but one choice: We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on you guard. There ate older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of he world."  
  
Tir walked over to Legolas, standing with him for comfort. She wasn't scared, she just didn't like the feeling this place gave her. She made the hobbits go in front of them, and the men stayed behind them, muttering quietly about the mine, as if no one could hear them if they did so.  
  
"Quietly now. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
**********  
  
"I have no memory of this place." sighed Gandalf. "Great." muttered Tir. "Now we can sit down! I feel as if we've been walking for days." Legolas laughed. "I agree, melamin. They all sat down, except Tir, taking advantage of this break. Tir walked up to Gandalf, and keeping her promise to Elrond in mind, she kindly said to him "Use all of your senses, Gandalf, and then will you find the correct way, but not necessarily the way to safety."  
  
She walked back to Legolas, who was conversing with the men. As she walked past the hobbits, she heard Merry and Pippin arguing. "Pippin." said Merry calmly. "What?" came Pippin's reply. "I'm hungry." stated Merry plainly. "You're always hungry!" said Pippin. Tir laughed as she joined the men and Legolas. They were quietly laughing as well, and then went back to their conversation. "I don't think Gandalf will remember anytime soon." complained Boromir. "Don't loose faith in him yet, Boromir." replied Tir, stifling a yawn. She leaned against Legolas, who made absolutely no attempt to stop her. He stroked her hair, humming quietly. The men nudged each other, silently laughing, then massaging their shoulders as they walked away, still laughing, for they received punches from the elves, who didn't find it amusing at all.  
  
"This is so relaxing." thought Tir happily, as Legolas stroked her hair, humming something in Elvish. She wanted to stay with him forever. Never leave him again.  
  
"Ah! It's that way!" shouted Gandalf suddenly. "He remembered!" said Merry happily. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" The Elves stood up, and Tir laughed to herself. The men and the hobbits followed, and they walked down the stair way. 


	6. Into the Dark

Disclaimer: See ch. 1  
  
Chapter 6  
Into the Dark  
  
They walked out into a great opening, like a great hall. Tir couldn't see to well in the dark, but she and Legolas could see well enough that it was a great hall indeed, extending to the sky, as far as Tir could tell. "Let me risk a little more light." muttered Gandalf, the light from his staff glowing brighter.  
  
Suddenly, everyone could see the amazing sight. It did not extend to the sky, but it was still taller then Tir had ever seen before. 'Even the dwarf is amazed!' thought Tir.  
  
"Behold! The great realm of the Dwarf-city Dwarrowdelf." said Gandalf to the company.  
  
"There's an eye-opener, no mistake." she heard Sam mutter. Tir laughed lightly, but she did agree with him very much. It was so huge, and it seemed to go on for ever. She turned to face Legolas, but found that even he was standing there open mouthed. "Wow?" offered Tir. "Yes..." whispered Legolas. "Wow seems to fit this place perfectly."  
  
They walked and walked, until suddenly, Gimli faltered. "Humph." he muttered, looking to the side of their path. Tir followed his gaze and stopped as well. She did not want this part to come. She was laden more with sorrow than fear as she and the rest of the Fellowship followed Gimli into the room.  
  
Gimli was kneeling down on the grown, next to a tomb, sobbing in Dwarvish. Gandalf walked up next to him and read the writing on the tomb. "Her lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared..."  
  
Tir truly felt sorry for Gimli, for she knew that Balin was his cousin. But she knew that they would need to save there strength.  
  
"Legolas." she muttered. "Melamin? What is it?" "We must save our energy. Our strength. Trust me." "I do, melamin, I do. I shall worn the humans, you warn Gandalf, if you can." Tir nodded and went back to the tomb.  
  
Tir watched Gandalf, trying to find the right moment to speak with him, knowing she wouldn't. He handed his staff and hat over to Pippin, and then bent down to pick up a dusty book in the clutches of a Dwarf corpse.  
  
"We must move on. We cannot linger." Tir heard Legolas saying to Aragorn.  
  
"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." read Gandalf. "We have barred the gate, but cannot hold for long. The ground shakes. Drums, Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...They are coming..." Gandalf looked up and studied his surroundings.  
  
Tir watched Pippin as his curiosity got the better of him. He reached out to twist the arrow stuck in the corpse sitting on the well, and caused for the whole thing, bucket and all, to fall in with a series of loud BANGS! and CLANGS!  
  
Everybody watched the well as this happened, and winced every time they heard a bang.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" scolded Gandalf. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He yanked away his belongings and started to walk away, when a new sound could be heard. Everybody turned back to Pippin, thinking it was him. But Tir new better, and soon did everyone else. It was drums, not Pippin, that the fellowship heard.  
  
"Frodo!" yelled Sam suddenly. Tir, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn and Gandalf all turn around. Frodo had pulled Sting out of it's sheath, and it was glowing blue. "Orcs!" yelled Legolas.  
  
Tir wasn't afraid, she just wanted to get this over with. Boromir rushed over to the doors and looked out. He moved his head back in, just missing getting shot in the head by two arrows.  
  
Aragorn rushed over and help him close the doors. "They've got a Cave Troll!" she heard him mutter sarcastically. Legolas threw them two axes, and the men locked the doors with them.  
  
"Get back!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn and Legolas stood side-to-side, bows at the ready, with an arrow already nocked. Boromir stood to one side, sword drawn, and the same for Gandalf and the hobbits. Gimli found his way on top of the tomb, and said "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Tir decided to stand in front of the wizard and the hobbits with her bow poised, ready to shoot.  
  
Just then, the door started breaking. When the whole got big enough, Legolas and Aragorn shot arrows, hitting a couple of Orcs. Then, the doors broke down, and all of the Orcs rushed in. The Elves and Aragorn shot their arrows at the first set of Orcs, killing them. They kept on battling them, more Orcs dropping, and then...  
  
"Cave Troll!" warned Tir, mostly for the hobbits convenience. "Ow!" commented Tir, as she was knocked to the ground from a blow of the Troll's club. The troll turned around, headed for a near by ledge. She saw that Legolas was standing on there, facing the other way, battling and Orc. "LEGOLAS!" she yelled to him, knowing he heard her.  
  
Legolas looked up when he had heard his name being called. He saw the cave troll, and then saw Tir laying in crumpled heap, trying to get up. "ARAGORN!" he yelled, dodging a blow from the trolls club. "TIR!"  
  
Aragorn turned around and rushed over to Tir, helping her up. She winced as she put pressure on her leg. And when she tried to breath, she grasped her side, trying to ignore the pain. "Tir! Will you be alright?" asked Aragorn, looking slightly scared. "Yes!" Tir replied, slightly wincing. "Don't worry about me, protect the hobbits! Thought Frodo should be fine... never mind. Just go!" she yelled, and rushed over to aid Legolas.  
  
Legolas timed his moves carefully. The Cave Troll was swinging his chain around, trying to knock him to the ground. CLANG! The chain was now wrapped around the column, and when the Troll struggled, it tightened enough for Legolas to walk on it. He ran up it, stood on the trolls shoulders, and shot an arrow into the back of his neck. The Troll howled in pain, and Legolas jumped off. He rushed over to help Tir, who was fighting off the remains of the Orcs.  
  
There were only two left, and Tir was determined to kill them both. But as she moved to stab one in the chest with her sword, pain spread through her body like a wildfire. Just then, two arrows whisked by her head, killing the Orcs. Tir allowed herself to fall to the ground, clutching her side.  
  
"Are you all right, melamin?" asked Legolas, running over to her. "Yes!" she yelled. "Stay and help the others. Leave me here until the Troll lies dead." "Bu-" Legolas argued. "Go! I am not as important as the fate of Middle-earth! Go help the others!" Legolas nodded and rushed over to help the others, and Tir managed to get herself into a far-away corner, and there she collapsed. She watched as Aragorn stabbed the Troll with a spear, in attempt to save Frodo, only to be thrown to the side like a rag doll. She watched as Frodo rushed over to wake Aragorn, only to have to run from the troll, and then stabbed by the troll with the spear.  
  
She screamed as Frodo fell to the ground, though she knew he was fine. "Man, I am so not screaming like that again." she said. "It hurts too much." Merry and Pippin had jumped onto the Troll and were wrestling him, avenging for their friend. The troll threw Merry off, and the hobbit crashed to the ground. Pippin continued to hold on, causing the troll to bellow and scream and stomp on the ground, shaking it.  
  
Legolas aimed his shot, and when the troll scream again, he shot an arrow down it's throat. The troll stomped around, shaking the ground, gasping for air. When he could not get that, he fell to the ground, flinging Pippin off. The Troll was dead.  
  
Tir watched as they all rushed over to Frodo. Aragorn pulled him up, afraid to see how bad the hit was, when Frodo stirred in his arms. Frodo stood up, much to everyone's surprise, and said "I'm alright, I'm not hurt." "You should be dead. The spear would have skewered a wild boar." Said Aragorn, amazed. "I think there is more to this hobbit then meets the eye." mentioned Gandalf, smiling. The hobbit unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a shiny shirt of "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!"  
  
Tir smiled, but not for long, for she heard the scream of Orcs. "To the Bridge of Kazad-dum!" yelled Gandalf. Legolas rushed over to Tir, helped her to her feet, and everybody ran down the stairs to the bridge.  
  
**********  
  
Tir was cursing under her breath, trying to keep up with the rest of the group, when she heard a strangled howl of some sort. Then she saw them.  
  
Climbing out of holes in the ground, or down from the ceiling were the most grotesque creatures she had ever seen, after Orcs. "Crap!" she cursed, loud enough for Legolas to hear. "Goblins! This sucks."  
  
Legolas slowed down enough for Tir to catch up to him, grabbed her arm, ignoring her yelp of pain, and yanked her forward. "Come on!" he urged. "We must get to the bri-"  
  
Tir looked around, and saw why Legolas had faltered. They were surrounded by goblins. "You know what?" Tir muttered to her self. "What?" she asked herself back, being sarcastic. "Crap. Crap. And you know what? Double crap!"  
  
Legolas couldn't help but to smile at how stupid she sounded, slightly worried that she was losing conciseness. But she pulled her sword out of her sheath, muttering "Okay...where is the shadow...any moment now..."  
  
The goblins stopped yelling when a blaze of fire came from down the hall. The goblins ran away, crawling back into their holes.  
  
"You know what?" asked Tir, not to anyone in particular. They all turned to face her. "Forget crap." she said earnestly. "Try damn!" Legolas shook his head, and Aragorn was wondering if she had gone insane, if her injury was making her loose conciseness.  
  
Tir noticed Legolas was the only one not looking at her. Apparently, so was Boromir. "What is new devilry?" he asked Gandalf. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you...Run!"  
  
So they did, with Tir cursing all the while.  
  
"Whoa!" Legolas heard Boromir yell, who was in the front of the Fellowship. He saw that the human was about to fall over the edge of the steps, when he yanked him away, pushing them back up the stairs. Legolas heard Tir cursing even louder now. As he turned to face her, she looked as if she was going to be sick. "I think you have a concussion." he said to her, pulling her arm. "I know I have a God damn concussion, Legolas! Just keep running! I'm keeping up." Legolas nodded, and hopped off of the stairs and landed on the next one, in front of the company.  
  
"You know, this is so not my day." muttered Tir, running to catch up to the Fellowship, who had paused at a breaking in the stairs. "Tir!" yelled Legolas, grabbing her hand. He pulled her through, and they both jumped over to the other part of the stairs. "Okay, now I am going to be sick." she muttered to her self, leaning carefully over the edge.  
  
Legolas heard a strange sound, and realized it was Tir. He decided to help the others first, before tending to her and getting another yelling at.  
  
"Gandalf!" he yelled. Gandalf jumped over, and Legolas caught him. "Merry! Pippin!" yelled Boromir. The hobbits rushed up, he grabbed them around the middle, and they jumped over to the other side, causing some of the stair to fall away.  
  
Aragorn threw Sam over, who was caught by Boromir. He attempted to throw Gimli, but he protested. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He tried to jump over, landed, but he didn't gain enough balance. "Whoa..." he yelled. Legolas reached out and grabbed his beard. "Not the beard!" yelled the dwarf in pain as he was yanked forward.  
  
"Hold on." yelled Aragorn, as more of the staircase he and Frodo were on crumbled away. Just then, a gigantic boulder falls from above, and crashes in the part of the stairs behind them. Now they were surrounded by never ending hole. They couldn't go backwards, so they decided to go forward, just as the staircase was leaning backwards. "Hang on...Lean forward!" yelled Aragorn. Their staircase crashed into the other, and they jumped.  
  
Legolas caught Aragorn, and Boromir caught Frodo. Aragorn ran ahead after Gandalf. Legolas bent down and picked up Tir, who did protest. She was to weak. "I think I threw up everything I've eaten from Rivendell on." she said weakly as they ran along. Legolas smiled, and hoped she would be fine.  
  
**********  
  
"Put me down, Legolas!" Tir complained weakly. "You might loose your balance." Legolas looked to Gandalf, who nodded. He placed the elven girl on to her feet. She ran across the bridge, still clutching her side, but not as bad as earlier. "I guess she really is Tir," he thought as he ran across the bridge.  
  
Tir watched Gandalf as she leaned on Legolas, too weak to stand up on her own after just having an intense "being sick" fit. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" yelled Gandalf for the second time, slamming his staff on to the bridge. "Crap." muttered Tir, remembering what was to happen. "What?" asked Boromir gently. "Nothing." she said sheepishly, wishing she had not said anything. The bridge cracked as the Balrog attempted to cross it. The Shadow fell into the abyss, whip flailing. Gandalf turned around, and was walking to the others, when the whip grabbed him and pulled him to the edge.  
  
Tir watched sadly as Gandalf struggled. "Gandalf!" yelled Frodo. Finally, Gandalf gave up. "Fly you fools!" he yelled, and let himself fall into the abyss.  
  
"GANDALF!!!!: yelled Frodo, running towards the bridge. Boromir stopped him, though, seizing him around the middle and pulling him away. Legolas led them out. "Aragorn!" yelled Boromir, for Aragorn was still staring in disbelief. He turned around and ran after the others, dodging arrows.  
  
When they got outside, Legolas put Tir down on the ground, and she just sat there. She looked around, not able to cry, watching the hobbits, Gimli and Boromir cry for Gandalf.  
  
"Legolas, get them up." said Aragorn, heading towards Gimli. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" argued Boromir. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien... Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli: Get them up. On your feet, Sam." He looked up and noticed Frodo walking away. "Frodo? Frodo!" shouted Aragorn. Frodo turned around, silently crying, silently begging not to talk. Aragorn nodded, and moved on. 


	7. Lothlorien and the Breaking of the Fello...

Disclaimer: see ch.1  
  
Chapter 7  
Lothlorien and The breaking of the Fellowship  
Rated PG/PG-13  
  
"Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily!" Gimli boasted. "I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox." Suddenly, the whole fellowship was surrounded by Elven archers, all aiming at them.  
  
"The dwarf breaths so loud. We could of shot him in the dark." said one of the elves teasingly. Tir rolled her eyes, a bit stronger now, but still leaning on Legolas. "Haldir o Lorien. Henion aniron, boe ammen i dulu lin. Bow ammen varied lin." said Aragorn coolly. "Haldir of Lorien." Tir translated for the hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir's convenience. "We desire your help. We need your protection." she said weakly.  
  
Aragorn motioned over his shoulder towards her, pointing her out to Haldir. "So it is true..." muttered Haldir in the common tongue. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back..." started Gimli. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir replied slyly. "Come, she is waiting."  
  
Tir continued to lean on Legolas for support, she was feeling a bit queasy. They followed the Lorien elves into the city.  
  
**********  
  
"Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desired to speak with him." asked Celeborn. "He has fallen into shadow." answered Galadriel, looking deep into each members eyes.  
  
"The quest stands on the brink of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all..." she paused, switching her glance from Boromir to Sam.' It's amazing what you notice when you are hurt.' thought Tir. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." continued Galadriel. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you shall rest in peace..."  
  
"Tirinin Elen, I know you have the gift of foresight! Be mindful of the future, and speak when knowledge is needed." Tir looked up at Galadriel and nodded, understanding.  
  
The Lady walked over to her and Legolas. She smiled down at her, then turned to Legolas. "Take her to the healers, for you know where they reside. They shall be able to heal her concussion and her broken ribs and ankle."  
  
Tir heard a couple small gasps in the background. Realizing it was the hobbits, she turned around to face them. "You never told us you were hurt!" mouthed Pippin bravely. "We knew you were hurt, but not that bad." said Merry. "I am quite fine, just a little weak. I got hurt when we were in Moria, but I am soon to be better." Frodo nodded, and Tir turned around and followed Legolas, limping.  
  
When they got there, The healers looked please to see Legolas, and they greeted each other with a long complicated phrase that Tir could not figure out. She felt as if she was about to be sick again, so she did not speak. "Here you go." said one of the healers, handing Legolas three vials. "She is to take one sip of each everyday, until she leaves here. The vials will refill themselves. This one is for the concussion." she handed the green one to Tir, who took a sip, and immediately felt better. "This one is for the broken bones." she continued, handing her a violet vial. Tir took a sip of that vial, and found that she did not have to lean on Legolas anymore. "And this final one," finished the healer. "Is for curing weakness." she handed her the last one, which was forever changing colour. Tir drank this one as well, and immediately felt as if she could go run through all the trees in this forest. She thanked the healers, who smiled at her lovingly, and sent them on their way.  
  
"Oh Legolas! Thank you for being there for me!" she said gratefully. She leaned onto his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
When they got to the spot where they were to sleep, it was obvious that word of Gandalf's death had traveled around the city, for the elves were singing a lament for him.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf..." said Legolas sadly. "What do they say about him?" asked Merry curiously. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near."  
  
Tir agreed with Legolas, and was singing the lament along with the choir. "Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren." she sang sadly. "u-reniathach i amat galen I remaid lin ne mor, nuithannen In gwidh risennin, i fae marchannen I lach Anor ed ardgib gwannen, Caled veleg , ethuiannen"  
  
"What are they saying?" asked Pippin sadly. "I really wish to know." Tir smiled at him sadly, and repeated the lament again, but in the Common Tongue: "Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey No more will you wander the green fields of this earth Your journey has ended in darkness The bonds cut, the spirit broken The Flame of Anor has left this World A great light, has gone out."  
  
"Oh." said Pippin sadly, thinking deeply. Tir watched the little hobbit just sit there, and then he ran off to the other hobbits, whom were all huddling in a corner by a tree.  
  
Tir went over to Legolas, who was preparing to sleep. She laid out her bed next to his, and cuddled up next to him, just to feel his love. I missed you, Legolas she whispered, but he was already asleep, still holding her close.  
  
**********  
  
"Tirinin..." she woke up with a start. "What the hell...?!" It was the middle of the night, though it wasn't very dark. She saw Galadriel, walking by their camp, and realized that she was being called by the Lady. She got up and quietly followed her, straightening her tunic and buttoning the top button.  
  
She followed the Elf down the stairs and in to a clearing, where there was a bird bath like thing which Tir figured out to be the Mirror of Galadriel. The Lady scooped some water into the pitcher.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked Tir. Tir decided to go for the "Frodo approach" as she called it. "What will I see?" she asked cautiously, walking down the rest of the stairs. Galadriel smiled, knowing where she was getting that from. "Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."  
  
Tir knew she had no choice, so she walked over to the mirror and looked in. At first she saw only her reflection, but as she looked closer, she saw things that scared her.  
  
First she saw the Fellowship, fighting a battle, and it became apparent that it was their last battle. One by one the hobbits fell, for too many Orcs pursued them. Next was Gimli, his axe shoved into his stomach. Boromir was not there, so Tir realized this was after the breaking of the Fellowship. She wasn't their either, and things were looking bad for the two remaining members of the Fellowship. An Orc shot Aragorn in the back while he was fighting another Orc. Aragorn did not collapse at the contact of the arrow, he stayed and fought, like Boromir had done. He had slayed the last of his Orcs just as Legolas had. They patted each others shoulder, tears quietly running down their cheeks. They passed a body on the ground and Legolas stopped. Aragorn saw who it was and stopped as well. Legolas bent down and lifted up the limp figure. Ti realized it was her, slain by four arrows protruding from her back. All of the sudden, Legolas was hit by multiple arrows, and let himself fall against the ground next to Tir's dead body. Aragorn leaned over his Elven friend, talking to him. Legolas reached up and grasped Aragorn's shoulder, and then died. His hand slid off and fell to the ground with a thud. Aragorn rushed up, an arrow still in his body, and killed of about ten Orcs before being killed the same way as Legolas. Tir didn't want to see any more. She yanked her self back and she fell and hit the ground hard.  
  
"This is what shall happen, if you fail." said Galadriel. "But- I mean- how...?" "When the time is right, you shall know. Remember to speak, when guidance and knowledge is needed."  
  
Tir nodded, and headed back to camp, muttering under her breath. When she got there, she saw Frodo was awake, apparently in a deep thought. He looked up when he heard her coming. He noticed that she was all pale, and was shaking like crazy. "The mirror? He asked simply. She nodded, and allowed her knees to buckle from beneath her, for they were no longer able to support her weight. She laid on the ground, her face buried in the soft grass, crying. Frodo walked over to her. "I know that it is awful, but it is only what could happen. Remember that." Tir sat up and nodded, wiping her tears away. Frodo took her hand and stroked it. "I see you suffer, Tir. I do not know the reason why. An elf like you should not have to suffer." She smiled down at the hobbit. "When the time comes, Frodo, you shall know."  
  
**********  
At Amon Hen  
  
"Where could he be?" Tir muttered to herself. She had ran off to see if she could find Frodo. She had told Merry and Pippin to go find a hiding spot, for she was left in charge of them. Just then, she heard a sound, like a horn. "Crap!" she cursed out loud. She ran to where the sound was coming from, getting multiple cuts and bruises from trees and undergrowth. There she saw Boromir, fighting Uruk-Hais. A little ways back, behind Boromir, she saw Merry and Pippin, throwing rocks. They stopped when she looked at them, and mouthed "Frodo was leaving. We had to save our friend." she nodded and then ran to help Boromir. She got out her bow and quickly nocked and shot three arrows, killing three Orcs. The Orcs looked up, but couldn't see her. Boromir saw her, smiled his thanks, and went and sliced up another Orc. WHOOSH! An arrow whizzed right past her head and into Boromir's chest. The human stumbled for a moment, regained his footing, and killed about four more Orcs before getting shot again. Tir watched in awe, unable to move, as He got up yet again, only to get shot for a third time, and finally falling. "ARGGGH!" Tir turned around just in time to see the hobbits run into a heard of Uruks and get scooped up. She was torn between two decisions. "Tir! Go after the hobbits!" she heard Aragorn yell, after he had just killed Lurtz. She looked to Legolas, who nodded, and she ran off after the Uruks.  
  
**********  
  
"Man, these creatures never stop!" Tir said to herself. It was nighttime, and she had been running after the Uruks that had captured Merry and Pippin for ten days now, with out any rest. Even for an elf that would be considered rough.  
  
Finally, the creatures stopped, and placed Merry and Pippin on a rock about two feet from where she was sitting. Then the Uruk walked away to go argue over food.  
  
Tir walked over to the rock. Even in the dark she could see and ugly gash that Merry had on his forehead, and could tell that he was unconscious. "Pippin!" she whispered. Pippin looked around wildly for the voice he heard. "Behind you, you silly little hobbit!" "Tir?" "Yes! Now turn around!"  
  
But just then, there was a yell, and Pippin had to look forward. "Who's that you were talking to, halfling?" asked an Uruk. "No one..." replied Pippin carefully. Tir quietly started to move backwards, but stepped on a fallen twig. CRACK!  
  
"What was that?" asked one of the Uruks. Tir froze, afraid of being caught. "You want to know what that was, Ugluk?" asked the first Uruk, moving closer towards Tir, who was grounded with fear. The first Uruk reached his hand back and grabbed Tir by the shoulder and yanked her out. "Well, Ugluk, it's an elf! Tie her up!" Tir finally got over her fear and fought for her freedom, but there were to many. They laughed and tied her hands behind her back, and tied her feet loosely, just enough that she could walk, and they took her weapons and threw them on the ground.  
  
She was forced to sit down next to Pippin, who smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry Tir. I would never mean to get you in danger." he said honestly. "I know, Pip. I know." But that was all that she could say, for the Uruks jumped up and yelled. "White men!" and started scurrying all around. "Wha?" asked Merry, who had just awoke. "Tir! What are you doing here? Why are they running?" "The Riders of Rohan!" she muttered. As if on cue, the Riders came scaring off some Orcs and Uruks, who scooped up Tir and ran off with her.  
  
**********  
  
Legolas ran to the elvish boat, ready to go after Sam and Frodo. "Hurry! Sam and Frodo have reached the eastern shore." He looked up when he realized that Aragorn nor Gimli weren't following him. "You mean not to follow them..." "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." replied Aragorn sadly. "Then it has all been in vain!" said Gimli. "The Fellowship has failed."  
  
Legolas and the dwarf walked over to Aragorn, wondering why they were not to go after them.  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn answered for the dwarf. He turned to Legolas. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. We will not leave Tir out there to suffer by herself. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn turned around and grabbed his things.  
  
"Leave all that can be spared behind." he said, placing his dagger in its sheath. "We travel light." He smiled at them. "Let's go hunt some Orc." and he ran off. "Yes!" yelled Gimli and Ran off after him. Legolas smiled. He would see Tir again, hopefully. And he too ran after Aragorn. 


	8. Torture and Uruks

Disclaimer: see ch. 1  
  
Chapter 8  
Torture and Uruks  
Rated PG/PG-13  
  
The Orcs and Uruks dragged her into a clearing and went to go fight, but not before they tied her up to a tree. She was able to watch the whole thing from where she was, including Merry and Pippin's escape. They had tried to come and save her, but she told them to go, find Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli, for they are closer. She told them to go into the forest.  
  
As they ran away from her, they sadly looked back, hoping to see her again.  
  
**********  
  
"I will not tell you anything!" Tir protested. "I do not know where anyone of the Fellowship resides!" "Ah, but my sources tell me otherwise." said Saruman happily. "Is it not true that Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Grey put you on the Fellowship because you could see the future?" Tir blinked, and Saruman smiled slyly. "So you do know where everybody is. Tell me." Tir looked up at him hard. She tried to get away, forgetting that she was loosely attached to the dungeon wall by chains around her wrists. "I WILL NEVER SPEAK!"  
  
The wizards eyes narrowed. "TELL ME!" Saruman lifted his staff and pointed it to Tir. All of the sudden she was thrown against the wall. Hard. "You are one strong Elf, to not tell me when I ask for anything. Tell me NOW!" And she was thrown against the wall yet again, the force finally breaking her skin.  
  
"I.. said... to... TELL... ME!!!" Saruman jerked his staff left and right, and Tir followed, banging against the walls as if she were only a mere puppet. Finally he stopped. "So, will you tell me now? Or is your stubbornness to great?" Tir did not answer, she just looked away, with many cuts and bruises on her face. "You won't speak? Fine!" he laughed. "You are putting yourself in this position!" he turned to his Orc minions. "Take her away and torture her until she gives information. If you have to torture her until she becomes an Orc, so be it."  
  
The Orcs walked up to her and undid the chains. They yanked her up by her hair, but she still did not scream. They pulled her over to Saruman. "You are quite strong, I will give you that." he nodded to the orcs. "Now to the torture chamber with her!" he kicked her in the leg, making her reflexes cause her to crumple. She just sat there, until the Orcs pulled her up yet again by her hair. "LEGOLAS!" she screamed.  
  
**********  
  
Legolas stopped walking, listening to the wind. "I heard her." he said. Aragorn stopped and turned around. "She is not here." he said, answering his unspoken question. "Not in these woods. She is still with Orcs and Uruks." Aragorn and Gimli sighed. "Any news is good news for us, I suppose." said Gimli sadly.  
  
They came to the edge of the forest and Aragorn place his head to the ground, listening.  
  
"Their pace has quickened. They must of caught our scent. Hurry!" he got up and started running down the hill. Legolas followed the human, and when he noticed the dwarf was far behind, he yelled for him. "Come on, Gimli!" The dwarf had started complaining about the running again, but Aragorn and Legolas had learned how to tune him out.  
  
Legolas was remembering Tir's voice. It had a sound that he could not place. It was loud and...and..."Echo! It echoed! She's at Isengard!" Aragorn and Gimli quickly turned around. "How do you know?" asked Aragorn curiously. "Are the hobbits there?" "I hope not." They went on running, Legolas having to every so often make sure Gimli was keeping up.  
  
Aragorn bent down and picked up something. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." he said, showing the Elf and the dwarf the brooch he found. "They may yet be alive!" Legolas ran ahead, scanning the horizon.  
***  
  
"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" asked Aragorn. "The Uruks turn northeast... They're taking the hobbits to Isengard! Where Tir is!" "Saruman." replied Aragorn shortly.  
  
**********  
  
Saruman looked into his Palantir, conversing with the Dark Lord. "The elf will not speak, my Lord. She has been tortured day and night, and yet she still holds strong." "The world is changing. She will speak, when the one she loves is threatened." replied Sauron.  
  
**********  
  
"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." All of the sudden, Legolas looked up. "Riders." he said. They hid behind boulders. When Aragorn saw who the riders were, they leapt out.  
  
"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" asked Aragorn. The riders quickly surrounded the trio, spears at the ready. "What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" spoke the leader of the group. "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground." Like lightning, Legolas knocked his arrow and pointed it at the Man. "You would die before your stroke fell!" he said, anger getting the better of him.  
  
All of the Riders aimed their spears. It was a tense moment. Then Aragorn pushed Legolas's arm down and talked to the leader. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your King."  
  
**********  
  
Tir looked around the familiar dungeon room. She was amazed that her tunic and leggings were in somewhat one piece. She hurt all over.  
  
'No wait.' she thought to herself. 'I don't feel a thing. I hurt to much to feel.' she sighed, trying to find something happy to think about. 'This is torture.' she thought sadly. 'And I thought Social Studies was torture. Boy, was I wrong... oh, no! Please... no...'  
  
The Orcs had come back. They yanked her up by the hair, roughly undid her chains, and pulled her away from the wall. They lead her up the dungeon stairs towards torture.  
  
**********  
  
"AAARGH!" yelled Tir, pain finally searing through her body like thousands of hot, sharp knifes. "I wi-will no-not sp-speak!" shouted Tir, meaning for Saruman to hear.  
  
"My Lord, this is one stubborn Elf. This is her fifth day of torture, yet she speaks of nothing." said Saruman, worried. "Keep going. She shall break soon, and you will know her weakness."  
  
**********  
  
"But there were two hobbits? Did you see two hobbits with them?" asked Gimli hopefully. "They would be small- only children to your eyes." said Aragorn. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." replied Eomer, pointing to a pile a little ways off. "Any others that were not Orcs or Uruks?" asked Legolas. "We did not see any." replied Eomer. "They're dead?" asked Gimli, not believing. "I am sorry." answered Eomer sadly.  
  
Legolas put his hand on the dwarf's shoulder for comfort and sighed.  
  
"Hasufel! Arod!" called Eomer, resulting in two horses coming to the front. "May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters. Farwell" Eomer pulled himself onto his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust hope." and with that, the Riders of Rohan rode off.  
  
***  
  
Legolas looked on, hoping to find some sign that the hobbits, or Tir, were once here. When he could see none in the distance, he bowed his head, closed his eyes and muttered "Hiro ith ab 'wanath..." "AAARRGGHH!" yelled Aragorn in frustration. Legolas looked at his friend as the man fell to his knees. "We have failed them." sad Gimli sadly.  
  
Legolas noticed that Aragorn looked to the side and saw something. "A hobbit lay here, and the other...They crawled...Their hands were bound...Their bonds were cut...They ran over here and were followed...The tracks lead away from the battle...Into the Fangorn forest." "Fangorn. What madness drove them there?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Look!" shouted Legolas. "Though it is not a good sign." Gimli and Aragorn rushed over to where Legolas was standing. There they saw weapons laying on the ground. Legolas bent down and picked up the blade. "Definitely Elvish." muttered Gimli. "Yes." replied Legolas. "And definitely Tir's. She must have been captured, for she would not have abandon her weapons. Look! There is Uruk blood on this blade. She fought for her freedom, but did not earn it. And she was not burned in the pile, she is not free like Merry and Pippin, so..." "She must be at Isengard." muttered Aragorn. "But she is a strong elf. I promise we shall help her soon, be we must attend to Merry and Pippin."  
  
**********  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tir, pain torturing her already broken body. "Enough! Let her be. There is always later." The Orcs crudely lifted Tir from the device, and yanked her back to her dungeon.  
  
When they got there, they fastened her chains and left her there. She used to protest, and she'd kill quite an amazing amount of Orcs with her bare hands, but now she was just too numb. She wondered if Telepathy was an option she could use. Anything was worth a try, for she was desperate. 'Legolas!' she thought desperately. 'It is me, Tir. Please help me. I hurt. I'm numb. And I don't wish to be an Orc. I want to be with you. I need you. The hobbits shall be alright, which you'll soon know...' she started to suffocate on the poisonous air around her. ' I...need...you...' she thought, before slipping into darkness.  
  
**********  
  
Legolas was on top of a horse along with Gimli, Gandalf, King Theoden, Aragorn, and some of the Kings Riders. They were heading towards Isengard, and they would be there in five minutes. Legolas wanted to go there, to find the hobbits, to find Tir.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped his horse, listening with all his might.  
  
"What is it, Legolas?" questioned Aragorn quietly. Legolas simply placed a finger to his lips and continued listening.  
  
"Legolas..." he heard. "...me, Tir...help me...hurt...numb...don't wish to be an Orc...hobbits shall be alright..." he heard some coughing, then a fading voice. "I...need...you." Legolas looked up, sweating and pale.  
  
"What did you hear?" asked Aragorn. "Tir." replied the Elf.  
  
"Ah, yes." said Gandalf, mostly for the Rohanan's information. 'If it is concentrated hard enough, and the elf is in great need or peril, then an elf can sort of 'shout out' to another elf. Sort of like being telepathic." The Riders nodded, understanding.  
  
"What is the problem?" asked Gimli, noticing that the elf was still pale and sweaty. "They are torturing her, obviously for our whereabouts, and Saruman apparently doesn't care if she becomes an Orc. She is weak, and obviously hasn't given in yet." Aragorn looked thoughtful for a moment, then said. "Anything else?" "Yes." replied Legolas. "'The hobbits shall be alright.' She said nothing more." said the elf, leaving out the "I need you." part.  
  
"Hello fine sirs!" said a small, yet cheerful voice. Everyone looked up. To their surprise, they were at Isengard, and it was already destroyed. The voice they heard had belonged to "Merry!" said Gimli happily. "And Pippin." said Legolas, happy as well that they found the hobbits.  
  
**********  
  
"Any news from the last time we met, Strider?" asked a curious Pippin. "No, but I suppose you know of Tir?" "Aye." replied the two hobbits sadly. "We tried to free her, but she said that we needed to find you first." said Pippin, glancing at four of the Fellowship. "Is she alright?" asked Merry nervously. "Unfortunately, no." answered Legolas. "Saruman has been torturing her, and he apparently will go any length to find our whereabouts, for he is threatening to turn her into an Orc. It has been nine days, and I do not think she has spoken yet." Merry and Pippin looked amazed. "Whoa, she is one strong elf!" breathed Pippin. "Yes, but she cannot hold for long." replied Legolas.  
  
"Which is why we must save her." said Aragorn. Gandalf nodded his agreement. "We wish to help!" said Merry. "She did say we could free her, after we found you." Aragorn nodded. "Even though we found you." Merry smiled. "I think she doesn't really care right now." he said.  
  
"Ahem!" said Gandalf. "Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin, you shall go to fine Tir. Gimli, you stay out here incase they need help." Everyone nodded, and went on their way.  
  
**********  
  
Tir was woken by a bang. She opened her eyes, and found that it was just a rat. She sighed, but ended up stopping for the pain was to much. All of the sudden, she heard multiple footsteps on the staircase, and figured it was the Orcs again. But as she listened closely, she heard that it was not Orcs.  
  
One set of light feet, barely making a sound, A pair of hard feet, soft, but still loud, and two pairs of little feet, making a little more sound then the first set.  
  
'Legolas, Aragorn, and the hobbits.' she thought, but she was slipping in and out of conciseness again, the fumes and pain getting to be too much, and the group was to far away...  
  
**********  
  
"You go first." Legolas said to the hobbits. 'You are smaller. Just see if she is there." As the hobbits scurried down the hall, Legolas saw a hint of gold in the far back. The elf and the human waited for a couple of moments, until the hobbits came back.  
  
"Legolas, I'm pretty sure it is her, but..." said Merry. "Well, you come and see. You too, Strider." ordered Pippin. They followed the hobbits to the last cell in the dungeon.  
  
There was a body lying there. "Tir!" cried Legolas. But she had to of been put through a terrible ordeal, for she was dirty, almost beyond recognition, she had multiple cuts and bruises, and her golden hair had even lost it's natural glow.  
  
"Oh my gods!" muttered Legolas. "We must get her out!" said Aragorn urgently. They looked around, and found a set of keys. Merry handed it to Aragorn, who found the correct key and opened the door for Legolas.  
  
The elf rushed, hoping that Tir was alright. He was thankful that the Orcs had not bothered to fasten all of her chains, only her arms. Legolas quickly undid these, and the unconscious elf fell limp into his arms. "We must get out of here now." said Legolas urgently, standing up with out effort. The others nodded, and they ran up the stairs.  
  
**********  
  
"Legolas..."moaned Tir painfully. "Aragorn, somebody..." "Shhh!" she heard some one hiss. "She's coming 'round!" she opened her eyes to find a cheerful pair of hobbits staring down at her.  
  
"Merry...Pippin?" she asked, confused, and in more pain then before. "The hobbits nodded, and pointed around them, moving so Tir could see. "And Legolas, and Aragorn, and Gandalf, and-"  
  
Legolas rushed forward, kneeled down in front of Tir, who was covered in everyone's blankets, or cloak, and was still shivering. "Legolas?" muttered Tir, disbelieving. Legolas nodded.  
  
Tir tried to sit up, but could barely lift her head. Aragorn lifted her up gently, and placed her in Legolas's lap.  
  
Tir looked up at everybody, her eyes resting on King Theoden. "Ah..."she said, remembering. "King Theoden?" the King nodded, a bit confused. "I shall tell you later, old friend." Gandalf told him.  
  
Tir looked at the Riders. "And the Riders of Rohan. You have had the battle?" They looked at her in awe, nodding. She turned to Gandalf. "I have not told." she said weakly. "Saruman knew that I had the gift, but I did not tell."  
  
"Shhh, melamin." Legolas whispered soothingly. "Let her ride with me." said Legolas. "We must get back to the rest of the riders and Gimli. They are probably curious." King Theoden nodded, and the group rode off, Tir with Legolas on his horse, in an uneasy sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"I imagine I can walk now, Legolas." said Tir defiantly. She was still incredibly weak, but she could at least walk short distances. Her tunic and leggings were still tattered, but she still insisted on wearing them. She had been most pleased when she had been given her weapons back.  
  
"Finally." she said. No one asked her what she meant, but they weren't sure that thy wanted to know either.  
  
Everybody had noticed that she had lost her "glow", as Pippin called it, especially in her hair. She had been saved three days ago, and still looked horrible. She felt horrible, as she could not move certain ways, and she could not walk far. She felt as if she was holding up the group, though no body complained.  
  
"No." said Legolas in the same tone. "You are riding, with me. We need to get back to Helm's Deep, and quickly.  
  
Legolas had tried to feed her some meat, but she took one bite, and her stomach could not handle it. Aragorn handed Legolas some lembas, but she could barely place on her tongue with out having her body shake and lurch violently.  
  
"Well, if you can't even get the lembas into your mouth, what are you going to eat?" questioned Merry. Gandalf looked sadly at Legolas, then at the others. "She is almost an Orc. As you know, Orcs cannot eat Elvish food, or usually wear Elvish clothing. I suppose the reason she can wear this is because she was wearing it when captured." Legolas looked hard at Gandalf, as if trying to detect of it was a lie.  
  
"No, Legolas, it is not a lie. She shall get better, but it will take a long, long time, I'm afraid. She shall not be able to eat Elvish food, or certain human foods as well. I'm sorry."  
  
Legolas looked down at Tir, who was sitting, just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing but staring at something they could not see. All of the sudden, she jumped up, shouting "NO! Go away! I shan't tell you anything! Stop haunting me!" she started to run away, but Legolas stretched out his arm and caught her around the middle. She kicked and screamed, trying to get out of his grip, but he only tightened.  
  
"Melamin! What is wrong with you? Melamin!" But Gandalf grabbed his arm and told him to drop her. "She will not run, trust me." Legolas let her go, and she just let her self sit on the ground, violently shaking again  
  
"I do not know if we saved her in time, Legolas. She could have been just turning into an Orc when you got her." "Can't you do some sort of spell?" he asked Gandalf angrily. "You were able to do that to take her away from me. Obviously you can do the same to keep her with me!" "Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said calmly.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT SIT DOWN, ARAGORN!" shouted Legolas, and in the process snapping Tir out of the trance. "Legolas, I'm so hungry. Give me some bread, I can eat that." Legolas sighed, accepted the bread handed to him from Aragorn, and gave it to Tir, who ate it slowly.  
  
'I do not want to loose her again.' thought Legolas. 


	9. The Road to Death

Chapter 9  
The Road to Death  
  
"There is a spell that I could do, and it would save Tir from being an Orc, for now, but it is the only spell, and you may not like it." said Gandalf slowly, glancing between Legolas and Tir.  
  
"Tell me about it." said Legolas calmly, though he was very scared, for the second time in his whole life.  
  
Tir glanced around nervously, not completely understanding her surroundings. She knew who the people were, so she was not afraid of them, for they made her feel welcome, thought she had only known them for about four hours, and it wasn't even dawn yet.  
  
"Well, what I would do, is cast the spell on her, but she would not change in any way. Yet. Then, when she is to die, she will die here, in Middle- earth, but she shall go back to where she was before she put my ring on."  
  
"You're ring!" yelled Tir, exasperated. "You were the one who ran up to Dawn, and told her to give it to me. She thought you were my grandfather!"  
  
"Hush, melamin." whispered Legolas, and for once, Tir heeded his words.  
  
"Yes, Tir, I brought you here. But we needed you, and you know who needed you the most."  
  
Tir glanced up at the old wizards twinkling eyes, not really ever mad at him, and nodded, leaning against Legolas.  
  
Legolas glanced down at the elf in his lap, almost an Orc, but even then he would love her, not the Orc. It would be difficult to let her go, to let her die, but he knew what he must do if he wanted her to have freedom. He looked up at his best friend, who had always been there for him. "Legolas, you know what is right for Tir." replied Aragorn. "Do it, Gandalf, do it now, before I change my mind, for Tir has already made up hers." answered Legolas.  
  
**********  
  
"So, the battle is really going to happen in four nights, just like...well...?" asked Tir, looking as if she could not choose between being happy or being sad. "Yes. The battle that was earlier was just a small one. This one, as Aragorn has been saying for some time now, will be harder for us to win, for it is 300 men, give or take a few, who will be fighting." "Might I add something? It is both good and sad." "I don't see why not."  
  
"Legolas? Aragorn? King Theoden?" asked Tir. When they all looked up, she said, "The Elves shall come and help the men, though some will die, including a close elf." she added, looking closely at Aragorn. The human gulped, hoping it wasn't who he thought. "And as Aragorn has been saying, the army against us is really 10,000 strong. And the battle will be fought at night." she looked over at the riders, who were staring at her. "Though, on the morning of the fifth day, hope will come from the east for all who seek it." she glanced at King Theoden, who was looking more nervous then she ever thought was possible. "It shall be about 400, then, against 10,000, but the battle will not be in vain. Much will be lost," she said slowly, glancing at Legolas. "But it shall all come through in the end."  
  
Tir walked over to Legolas and allowed herself to collapse next to him. Gandalf had already performed the spell, and it made her feel weak. She found it hard to remain standing for a long period of time. Gandalf promised it would wear off, though, in time for the battle, in which she knew she would be the only female fighting, and would die then.  
  
**********  
  
"I must leave." said Gandalf solemnly. "But if you look to the east n the morning of the fifth day, you shall find hope." Aragorn nodded, and Gandalf rode off on Shadowfax, faster then even an elf's eye could follow.  
  
**********  
  
Tir looked around nervously. The battle was about to start. The enemy was near, near enough for an elf to see, but not a human, so she had warned Aragorn that they were close, and then resumed her place next to Legolas.  
  
On Legolas's other side was Gimli, who was grumbling and trying to see the over the wall. Legolas rolled his eyes and looked over at Tir. He wanted to see her more, before she left him again, and he knew that she might never come back. Or he could never go see her. She had not had one of her 'attacks', as he called them, since they had just gotten her out of Isengard. She seemed to be getting worse though, and more restless, as if she was ready to kill. He sighed. This was not the elf he had known to love. He figured and hoped it was only the Orc part trying to get through.  
  
He turned back to Gimli, who was still struggling. "You could have picked a better spot." Legolas pointed out. Then the three all saw Aragorn walking over to them. "Well lad, whatever luck you've lived by, let's hope it lasts the night."  
  
All four of them looked up, first Tir, then Legolas, then the man and the dwarf. They all looked up to the one sound they didn't want to hear. The sound of the opposing army coming closer. Tir put her head down and muttered something in Elvish, and all of the sudden, she got her glow back. "What did you do?' asked Legolas, amazed. "Gandalf taught me a replenishing spell." she said simply. Legolas smiled and turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." "Let's hope they last the night." finished Gimli.  
  
Aragorn turned to the Elven worriers, who had shown up only a few hours ago. "A Eruchin, u-dano I faelas a hyn an uven tanatha le faelas!"  
  
Tir looked down at the dwarf, who was looking confused, and translated "Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!" Legolas looked down at the dwarf as well. Noticing that he was still struggling to see, the elf asked "Shall I describe it to you?" looking at the dwarf with a grin. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli turned and faced his friend, and laughed.  
  
Tir looked over to where Aragorn stood next to Theoden, taking his place as King of Men. "Tangado halad!" he shouted. Tir and Legolas nocked their arrows in unison with the other Elven archers.  
  
Legolas looks at the Uruk warriors closely. "Faeg I-varv dim na lanc a nu ranc!" Tir looked over to Gimli and the men. "Their armor is weak at the neck and underneath the arms!" she translated. Aragorn spoke to the elves. "Leithio i philinn!" And the elves did just so, shooting down a bunch of Uruks, but they keep advancing.  
  
**********  
  
"Legolas!" yelled Gimli. Both Tir and Legolas turned. "Two!" yelled the dwarf, holding up two fingers. "Seventeen!" yelled Legolas from the ridge he was standing on. He shot to more arrows. "Nineteen!" "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Tir smiled from above both of them and yelled down "Thirty-two!" she turned back and killed some more. "Sorry, forty- six!" Legolas and Gimli stared up at her in awe. She really was mad at the Uruks.  
  
**********  
  
Tir shot a couple Uruks in the back, and all of the sudden felt a piercing sting in the small of her back. She saw that she had been shot by an Uruk, who she quickly shot back, killing it. "Stupid Uruks." she muttered. "HALDIR!" she heard Aragorn yell. She quickly bowed her head, mourning for the loss of one of her favourite elves. She heard Aragorn yell again, and knew that Haldir would never speak again.  
  
**********  
  
"OW!" yelled Tir when she got sliced by an Uruk blade. She could feel the poison, though very little got in, seeping in side of her. She shuddered as it became cold, and her arm was beginning to feel numb. "Well, no more shooting arrows for now." she pulled out her sword, but in the time she took, she got shot by yet another arrow. She felt dizziness sweep over her, but chose to ignore it, and she kept fighting. "Argh!" she yelled killing off thirty more Orcs before getting hit by three more arrows. With five arrows protruding out of her back, she could not stay standing.  
  
She allowed her self to fall to the ground, and she felt her self being caught. The poison from all of the Orc weaponry used on her was being soaked up by her body, like a sponge. She looked at who caught her, and saw Legolas, but how he would look in the Blessed Lands. "Legolas..." she whispered, gasping for breath, pain slowly taking control over her body. "What, melamin?" He asked. "Sixty- seven." she said, trying to smile at him. He was glowing, and was beautiful, more then before. "I shall tell Gimli. You have beaten me by a long shot, for I only have two dozen." he said smiling down at her.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked, as if making sure he was really there. "Yes?" he asked not wanting to have her die. "Amin mel lle, Legolas." Legolas looked hard at the dying elf in his hands. The elf that meant so much to him. He knew he must let her go. He would be able to see her again. "Amin mel lle, Tirinin Elen. Amin Tirinin Elen." Tir smiled up at the elf holding her, the one she loved with all her heart, and whispered "I will always be here." and pointed to his heart. He grabbed her hand, just as it went limp. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled mournfully. Aragorn, Theoden, Gimli, and the Riders bowed their head, for Tirinin was dead. 


	10. The One You Love Is Never Truly Gone

Disclaimer: See ch. 1  
  
Chapter 10  
The one you love is never truly gone  
  
Tir woke up to the sound of birds singing. She sat up, realizing that she was in her Mirkwood forest in New Zealand. "I really, truly hope that that was not a dream." she said out loud. She pulled a miniature mirror out of her backpack, which was besides her, and looked at her face.  
  
"Nope! No dream, you can guarantee that!" she said, looking at her scared face. She looked as if she had gotten into a fight with a bunch of alley cats. She looked at her back and noticed that the arrows were still there as well. "This had better not hurt." she said as she yanked them out. To her surprise, they didn't.  
  
She took a glance at her watch. "7:30 am! And it is only the day after the ring took me... Well, I have school then. CRAP!" she looked down at her clothes, which was what she was wearing when she left New Zealand, and they were extremely muddy. "Well, better get to school." she said sadly, thinking of Legolas as she ran through the treetops.  
********** "Dude, what is wrong with you?" asked Dawn, as all of Tir's other friends nodded in agreement. They 'ganged up' on her after school, all of her friends, including the boys, which she could hardly believe.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tir, not paying very close attention to anyone or anything. "You were, well, sucking at everything today, and you are usually the top of the class!" said Millie. "And when I teased you today, you didn't even punch me, let alone look up at me." pointed out Edd, who was always teasing her, for he found her faces she made hilarious.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Kate, who was serious, most of the time. "And you look like you got into a fight, a big one, almost like you were-" "Tortured? Well, I was. And I am fine, if you can call it fine, for I'd rather be where I was." Tir started heading to the basketball court by the neighborhood center. Come on, Let's shoot some hoops." They all followed her, and one of them muttered "She looks older too." every one nodded their agreement, except for Tir, who said "Shush it D. I may look older, I may be beaten up, I may be a little disoriented, but JUST LET IT BE! Okay?"  
  
"Sorry Tir. We shouldn't pester you like that. You want to do what we usually do?" asked Jen. "Yeah, the 'you against all of us'?" said Dog. (He was actually a Doug, but they called him Dog) Tir smiled. "Deal!" she said, grabbing Edd's basketball and dribbling in and out of her friends, and shooting a basket.  
  
"OWWWW!" she yelled, and started rubbing her back. "I'm okay." she said, just let me stretch." she bent down and touched the ground with her palm with out bending her knees. "Dude..." whispered Kristy. "What happened to you?" asked Jamey, D, and Laurene in unison. "Jinx, said the tow boys. Laurene rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" asked Tir, knowing exactly what. "You have...five cuts, well, actually, holes in your back." said Edd. "Oh, well, they are from arrows." "Arrows?" asked Millie faintly. "Yeah. I told you I'm fine though, so lets play. She knocked the ball out of Dog's hands and dribbled the ball past all of them, aimed, and... "Melamin." Tir looked away from the basket as she shot, looking for the owner of the voice, hoping she was right on who it was.  
  
"Melamin!" she yelled, spotting the person. Tir didn't care that she missed the basket. Or that all of her friends were looking at her funny. She slowly walked over to the parking lot where he stood.  
  
"Is it really you?" she whispered, knowing if it was , he could hear her. The person nodded. "Let me see." she walked up to him, pushed his long golden hair out of the way, revealing pointy ears just like hers. She tugged on the ears to make sure they weren't gelatin.  
  
But it was to much for him. He scooped her into her arms, hugging her, kissing her, making her feel loved again. "Oh Legolas..." she moaned, as his lips passed over hers.  
  
"Uh...Tir?" asked Dawn, a little uncertain, speaking for all of the people there on the court.  
  
The two elves looked up, happiness written all over their faces, and Tir's friends couldn't help but to run up to the stranger holding Tir.  
  
"What's all this?" asked Edd in his teasing tone. Tir motioned for Legolas to let go, and before Edd knew what had happened, she had smacked him across the face. "There! I paid attention. Do you want me to get my blades out?" Edd slowly shook his head and walked back to the group. "Melamin, you owe your friends and explanation." said Legolas kindly. "I suppose you're right. You always are." she turned to her friends. "Perhaps we should sit down." she said, motioning to a set of benches. "I'll stand.  
  
"Now, I know you shall not believe this at first, but you should, for I would not lie." She turned and smiled at Legolas. "This is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil. I have known him my whole life. We are both elves, by the way." her friends stared at her in disbelief. "Fine, go ahead, pull on the ears, but not to hard."  
********** It had been two years since Tir had died in Middle-earth. Her friends had accepted that she was way older then them, but she still acted their age at times. They got married in New Zealand, and invited all of their friends in Tir's world to one, and had another wedding for their Middle-earth friends.  
  
But their adventures were far from over, but that shall be told another time. 


End file.
